In an instant
by sloanangel
Summary: In an instant,everything changes. Booth has disappeared.A pregnant Brennan and a little Parker had to face together their destiny. The whole team is in danger and the clock is ticking...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I have found two super beta readers Aziriah and Jackie thank to them,so I'll repost all the chapters. The story will change a little bit,I'll probably add some things ,but please review,I need reviews lol! No,seriously I need your opinion, like thank for reading me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

She was sitting on the platform working on a body from the limbo. It was almost 3 PM when she looked at her watch. "Where the hell was Booth? He was supposed to meet me 30 minutes ago." He was never late and if he had some kind of problem he would have called her. He was supposed to be here. She told him this morning that their appointement was at 4 PM. "He knows that it's very important." She tried to call him, but got no answer. She had a strange feeling_**: **_something must have happened. She tried a few times _**. **_She began to be scared. she sat for some minutes_**;**_ she was so tired. Angela arrived on the platform.

"Hey_**,**_ sweetie_**.**_ You don't look okay _**.**_Want to go grab something to eat with me?"

"I'm fine_**,**_ Angie_**.**_ I 'm waiting for Booth."

"New case?"

"No_**,**_ just lunch."

"Oh_**,**_ I see_**.**_ Where is he? Wasn't he suppose to be here by now?"

"Yes_**,**_ I tried his cell phone but..."

She was interrupted by Director Cullen entering the lab, holding Parker's hand, followed by three other agents. The boy looked at Brennan, and she knew. She put her hand on her mouth, suppressing a scream. Tears began to fall down on her cheek. Angela was staring at her_**;**_ she wasn't understanding. Parker ran to Bones and collapsed in her arms. She held him tight.

"We will be fine..._**,**_" She whispered in his ears.

She put him in her arms_**.**_ He was crying. She went in her office and closed the door. Angela looked at Cullen.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that Agent Booth is dead."

"What? Is that a bad joke or some undercover mission, because it wasn't funny the first time..."

"No _**,**_Miss Montenegro_**.**_ Somebody blew up Miss Stinson's house this morning. She was with her boyfriend and Agent Booth. Everything has been destroyed. I 'm really sorry."

"Parker is orphan...poor baby. Are you sure that Booth is dead?"

"There is no bodies left but our specialists have found his blood at the crime scene. Parker is in Miss Brennan's charge now."

"Because she is in the foster system..."

"No_**.**_ She is Parker's guardian according to the papers that Booth and Rebecca had filled out months ago. Tell her that I have to talk to her when she is ready. Can you tell the others?"

"Yeah_**,**_ of course."

He left. Angela sat on the stairs, crying. This time it was true. Booth was really dead. How Brennan will cope? She had never admitted it but Booth was more than her partner_**; **_it was obvious to everyone, Sweets and Cam arrived at this moment.

"Angie_**,**_ you should have come with us_**,**_" said Hodgins.

"Yeah_**,**_ the lunch was really good_**,**_" replied Cam.

Lance took a step toward Angela.

"What's going on_**,**_ Angie? Why are you crying?"

The other two suddenly noticed it.

"It's Booth...he...he is dead..."

"What do you mean? Another undercover mission?"

"No...no...He...he is dead...really dead. He was at Rebecca's this morning...someone blew up the house..."

"Oh my god."

They were devastated. Hodgins sat next to Angie and held her.

"Does Brennan know?" asked Sweets.

"She locked herself in her office with Parker."

"Parker?"

"He is staying with her_**.**_ She's his guardian."

"Is she taking that well?"

"I don't think so_**;**_ she screamed and cried."

"We should talk with her."

"No_**,**_ Dr Saroyan_**.**_ She needs time. When Dr Brennan is ready, she'll let us know."

She was sitting on the couch_**. **_Parker was resting against her chest_**.**_ He had stopped crying minutes ago. She was rocking him. They stayed like this for a hour.

"Are you going to leave me_**,**_ Dr Bones?"

"Never_**,**_ sweetheart.."

"I'm so tired...I want to sleep."

"Let's go home."

She took her coat and her bag_**. **_Then she took Parker in her arms. When they went out, everybody was there.

"Sweetie_**,**_ I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok_**,**_ Ange."

"Dr B._**,**_ do you need anything?"

"Cam, can I take tomorrow off?"

"Of course_**,**_ Doctor Brennan."

Cam approached Parker.

"Hi buddy. I'm sorry for your dad."

He didn't answer and he hid his head in Brennan's neck.

"I'm sorry_**,**_ Cam_**. **_He will not talk._**"**_

"He needs some time_**.**_ I understand. Dr Brennan_**,**_ you can take more than one day_**. **_We all know that it's a difficult time for the both of you."

"I appreciate that,Dr Saroyan."

Angela came near her and put a hand on her shoulders.

"If you need anything_**,**_ Sweetie, just call me."

"Thank you_**,**_ Angie_**.**_ Thank you all."

She left. They were in the car_**; **_Parker was looking at the landscape. The sun was setting.

"Dr Bones?"

"Yes_**,**_ honey?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Royal Diner_**. **_I'm sure you're hungry."

"Is that the place where you and Daddy eat every day?"

"Yes."

Bones parked her car in front of the Royal Diner. They went out . Parker took her hand. He looked at her,there was so much despair in his eyes_**,**_it hurt her heart. When they entered the Royal Diner, they sat at their usual table. Sara_**,**_ the waitress_**,**_ came to them.

"Good evening_**,**_ Dr Brennan. Who is this little boy?"

"This is Parker, Booth's son."

"Nice to meet you. So what do you want to eat?"

"French fries and a hamburger, please."

"What a nice boy. Doctor Brennan_**,**_ as usual?"

"Yes_**,**_thank you_**,**_ Sara."

"I didn't see Agent Booth at lunch so I kept a piece of apple pie for him; Will he arrive soon?"

She doesn't know why_**,**_ but when she talked about apple pie, she couldn't take it anymore_**. **_She began to cry. Parker stood up and sat next to her, hugging her. She was supposed to be strong for him.

"Are you alright_**,**_ Dr Brennan? Did I say something wrong?"

"My daddy...my daddy is dead."

When he pronounced those words, suddenly everything was so real.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry Dr Brennan."

"It's ok_**,**_ Sara."

She left, crying. They ate in silence.

"Parker?"

"Yes, Dr Bones."

"Were you there...when it happened?"

"I was with Mrs Richardson. We were coming back from our little walk. When we arrived, there was smoke and fire everywhere...it was horrible."

She held him.

"We are going to survive Parker."

"Am I going to live with you? In the house you bought with Daddy_**?**_"

"The one we visited last month. Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"But tonight we are going to sleep at Daddy's place, okay?"

"Okay."

He hugged her, she left the bill on the table and drove home. Parker was sleeping when they arrived. She took him in her arms. When she entered the apartement_**, **_Booth's smell was surrounded her. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them with her hand. She went into Parker's room, put him in his pajamas, and laid him down on his bed, trying not to wake him. She covered him with a blanket and left the room. She went into the living room and sat on the sofa, holding a picture of Booth and herself. They had been living together for one year, keeping their love a secret .They were about to move into a new house, plus the arrival of the baby they were so happy. And in an instant_**,**_ everything was gone_**. **_Parker and she were alone. She turned off the lights and went into their bedroom. She lay there, crying in her bed_**,**_ holding Booth's pillow. In the middle of the night, she heard Parker's little footsteps.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course_**,**_ honey."

He climbed onto the bed and curled up in her arms.

"I miss them."

"Me_**,**_ too."

She kissed him on the forehead, closing her eyes. She was just hoping that their day had been a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm reposting all my chapters, only the first one has been beta-read, I have some trouble with my email so I will post all the old chapters waiting my beta readers version. So sorry for all the grammatical mistakes, reminding you that I'm just a Bones' French lover. Still need your opinion so go on and click on the little blue button. Thanks to Aziriah and Jackie!**

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Bones.

When Bren opened her eyes , everything seemed to be a nightmare, but when Parker's little face appeared against her chest, she knew. A violent need to go to the bathroom came from her stomach. She delicately pushed the little boy on the other side of the bed and ran silently to the toilets. Damn those morning sickness, sitting on the floor, her head was resting on the toilet's seat, wondering to herself how could she raise Parker and the baby without him. The thought of maternity had never crossed her mind. It was something that she couldn't understand, but Booth had changed her and now she was just scared. She wanted to cry but she was too weak. Parker's voice behind her brought her back to reality .

"Doctor Bones are you sick?"

"No I'm fine."

"Are you going to die?"

"Don't tell something like this honey, I'm not dying. "

It was a hard time for the young boy too, thinking that everybody was leaving him, the picture of Sweets came in her mind, even if she doesn't believe in psychology, she was determined to do everything to help him feel better.

"But you are sick."

"There is something you need to know."

She stood up and washed her teeth.

"Your father and I are going to have a baby."

"Really? Is she growing in your belly?"

"Yes, sweetheart. But why she?"

"I'm sure it's a girl."

"Are you okay with this?"

"I'm so happy, I'm going to be a big brother. "

He hugged her, and another picture crossed her mind, Booth and his "guy hugs", she smiled.

"We have a big day. Let's get ready, do you need my help?"

"No, it's okay."

"If you need my help just call me, I'll be in the kitchen making the breakfast."

"Okay."

He needed some time alone, she left him and went in the kitchen. What was she going to do today? The decision was pretty quickly taken; talk to mrs William, Parker's teacher, and then see Angela . It's was time to tell the truth about their relationship to her best friend. Director Cullen wanted to see her too.

"Am I okay?"

"You're too cute come here."

She kissed her forehead.

"I made pancakes for you, Sit and enjoy. I'll prepare myself while you eat."

One hour later, their car was parked in front of Parker's school.

"Am I going to school today?"

"No, we just have to talk with your teacher, because you'll not be attending school for a while. And I have to make sure that it'll be okay with your teacher; can you lead me to your class?"

"It's just there."

She knocked on the door.

"Parker, buddy. Good morning. You're late; what happened? You didn't wake up on time?"

"It's my fault Mrs William I'm doctor Temperance Brennan. I'm Parker's guardian. We should have come earlier, but Parker did not sleep a lot yesterday night."

"Are you sick honey?"

"No, I'm fine. But my parents died yesterday."

"It's not a good joke Parker Booth."

"I'm sorry for Parker's lack of tact ,but it's true. You don't need the details but he will not be able to follow the class for at least one week or two."

"Oh...I'm so sorry Parker. I understand. I can send you the lessons by email if you want."

"It's really nice, we have to go now. Here's my card, my email is on it."

Parker took her hand and they left.

"Where are we going now?"

"To the Jeffersonian."

"Great, will we see your dad?"

So far from now, her dad was not the priority, but she knew she will have to face him soon.

"Maybe, honey. I don't know if he's working today. You like him, right?"

"A lot, every time he's teaching me new things. Daddy told me once that he is like my grandfather."

"It's true honey and you know he likes you a lot."

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins was talking with Wendell.

"Uncle Wendell, uncle Jack."

"Hi Brennan I'm really sorry, Seeley was my best friend."

"Dr B. what are you doing here?"

"Hi guys ,thank you Wendell . I just want to see Angela, do you know where she is?"

"In her office."

"Can you keep an eye on Parker for me please?"

"Of course Dr B; do you want to make some experimentations Park'?"

"Dr Hodgins, nothing dangerous."

"Don't worry."

"You always say that and we know how it ends."

Angie as usual, was in her office working on some facial reconstruction.

"New case?"

"Brennan!"

She was so happy to see her friend , Booth's death was hard for everybody, he was a friend for her, but so much more for Bren.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Oh my God, are you fine honey? Did you sleep last night?"

"One or two hours."

"Oh sweetie."

"Listen Angie I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me not to scream, overreact, be angry or anything on that order..."

"Brennan, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I need you to know first that if I didn't tell you that before it's because, we had to keep the secret..."

"We?"

"Booth and I. We have been together for one year now, we didn't want the Jeffersonian and the FBI to know that ,because they would have split up our team..."

Angela wanted to scream, all the happiness in her eyes, was suddenly chased by the grief and quickly replaced everything.

"We bought a lovely house, you'll love it...we needed more place, with the arrival of the baby."

"Oh my god,oh my god,oh...my...god! "

A loud scream came out of her throat.

"You're pregnant!I It's so amazing! How far?"

"3 months.I know that you must be angry, because I told you anything, but if you knew ,people would have known,you are not good at keeping big secrets."

"I'm not mad at you,I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so scared, I'll have to raise two children without him...I know anything about kids...if something goes wrong..."

"It's ok to be scared sweetie, but you have to remember that you are not alone in this, we are all here, we are a family."

Angela was right,no matter what happened ,she was not alone. They were a family, it will be hard, there will have a lot of difficulties and obstacles on the road but they'll overcome all of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's not a long chapter but the next will be longer.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bones!

They were sitting on the couch, Angela was hugging her. It was the first time in 24 hours that she felt so fine. She felt relieved, she needed to tell her the truth; since the beginning she wanted to do it. But after many discussions Booth and her decided to keep it a secret.

"When are you moving in?"

"I don't know yet, I have already the keys but without Booth...I mean Parker and me, we want to stay a little longer in his apartment. His presence is here,I don't want to leave it...His smell. I always liked his smell…I don't want to leave him…to move on…"

"I understand, tell me when you're ready. I'll help."

"Thank you Angie."

"By the way, what are you doing for Booth's funeral?"

"I don't know, there is no bodies left...I think it's the reason why Director Cullen wants to see me."

"Maybe."

"How Parker deals with it?"

"This morning he saw me sick, and he asked me if I was going to die."

"Poor little boy."

"I will talk to Sweets, maybe he needs help."

"I thought you didn't believe in psychology."

"I don't but maybe he needs to speak with someone else. He is too young to understand everything, he must be confused. I am sure Sweets will know what words to use with him"

"Yeah, he had lost both his parents too, who can better understand the situation than you and Sweets, honey."

Angela was right, she had lost her parents too, when she was young, thinking that they were dead. Sweets' parents were dead too. It's was easier for them to understand what Parker could feel. She remembered how it hurts, that feeling of being totally lost and alone. She had nobody when she was a kid, but Parker had a whole family with him.

"I have to go Angie."

"Okay, but if you need anything, even in the middle of the night, just call me."

"Thanks you Angela for being my best friend."

"You're welcome."

Bren took some time to stand up, and left. Parker was doing some funny games with Jack and Wendell.

"Parker, we have to go. We are going to your daddy's work. See you guys. Say goodbye."

"Bye Dr B. Bye Parker."

They were in the FBI building when they bumped on Lance Sweets.

"Dr Brennan,Parker.", said Sweets surprised to see them.

"Parker this is Doctor Sweets, you remember him?"

"Good morning Dr Sweets."

"Hi Parker. So how are you today?"

"We're fine due to the previous events, Parker baby can you go sit just right there? I need to talk with Dr Sweets."

He nodded .

"What's going on Dr Brennan?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Everything for you."

"I want Parker to follow some sessions with you."

"Really? But what about your opinions on psychology. "

" It's not about me and my opinions. It's about Parker and I really need you."

"It'll be a pleasure."

"Thank you Sweets. Come Parker, we have an appointment with Daddy's boss."

He stood up and took her hand. Stacy, director's Cullen assistant was there.

"Doctor Brennan, Parker. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Stacy, can you watch him while I'm with the Director?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks."

"Why can't I come with you?" said the little boy.

"Because we're going to have a grown-up talk honey."

"Okay, are you going back soon?"

"It'll not be long I promise."

She knocked on Cullen's door. He opened it.

"Doctor Brennan come in."

"Good morning Director Cullen ."

"All my condolences, Booth was my best agent, it's a terrible loss for the FBI."

"Thank Cullen, so why you needed me here?"

"I called Booth's, Rebecca's and Brent's families. Booth's is coming for the funeral in two days , but Rebecca's can't come here, and because there is nothing left they decided to do the funeral at home, so does Brent's family. We set all for Booth, so you'll not have to worry about that."

"I appreciate."

"He will receive a post mortem medal for his duty in the army but also one as a honourable agent of the FBI."

"Thank you."

"I'll send the details."

"Are you okay Doctor Brennan?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a matter of time right?"

"Yes…"

"Have we finished because I don't like to leave Parker alone ?"

"Yeah, by the way Dr Brennan if you need anything just tell me."

"It's okay and one more time thank you."

They shook hands and she left. Parker was playing some cards game on Stacy's computer. When the little boy saw Temperance's eyes, it was like he knew she needed comfort. He jumped out of his chair, and hugged her.

"Told you it wasn't for a long time."

"Are we going now?"

"Yes."

"Why Daddy's boss wanted to see you?"

"He wanted to talk about your parents' funerals."

"Oh..."

"Your mom's parents decided to make it in their town."

"But what about daddy?"

"They are going to do this in two days."

"Okay...so it will make it real, right?"

He was right, it will make Booth's death real. They spent the rest of the afternoon, at the mall. Parker needed a suit, and she needed a dress that could hide her little stomach. People didn't need to know about her pregnancy, they would asked questions that she wasn't ready to answered. When they got back home, she made some mac and cheese .They watched a Disney's film, some guy named Shrek, she will never understand why kids like that kind of film ,but it revealed to be fun,as a matter of fact, she enjoyed it. Parker laughed, it was nice to see a smile on his face. He wanted to watch another film , but he felt asleep before the end.

Laying on her bed, like the previous night, she ended up looking at the ceiling. Parker came that night too. They needed each other to feel secure and they both knew that it will be hard to rise from the ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Bones!**

The sun was shining through the curtains, when she opened her eyes. Parker was still sleeping; he had a long night, and a lot of nightmares. Realizing that she had no morning sickness for the first time, she decided to have a long bath time. It was almost 11 A.M when she got out of it. She checked on Parker, then some hunger formed in her stomach. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi, honey it's daddy."

"Daddy, I tried to call you about ten times yesterday."

"We were camping with your brother. Something bad happened?"

"Booth...Booth is dead."

"Oh my god, are you okay honey? Do you want me to come?"

"No,I'm ...fine. Are you going to the Jeffersonian today?"

"Yes,I work today,I begin at 3 pm. And I know that you are not okay. We are talking about Booth."

" I have to tell you something else, plus Parker wants so much to see you."

"Parker is with you ?"

"I'm her guardian, Rebecca is dead too."

"Poor little guy. If you want we can meet at 2, at your cafeteria, the Diner right?"

"The Royal Diner,it will be fine,see ya ."

"See ya."

The lunch was ready, it was time to wake the kid. She sat on the bed, caressing Parker's hair.

"No mum I don't want to go, please let me sleep."

"Parker honey it's Bones. You have to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi honey,it's time to wake up."

"Hi,what time is it?"

"It's almost noon. Come on we're seeing Max today."

"Really?"

"Really now come on, wake up, have a shower and then we'll have lunch."

"When are we going to see Max?"

"At 2. "

He went in the bathroom .15 minutes later, they were eating . He was telling her a funny story about a boy named Jody, a schoolmate. Bren was so glad that he was with her. Booth's death had devasted her, Parker and the baby were the only reasons for her to live. He was staring at her.

"Bones?"

"Yes honey."

"You look so tired, daddy was always telling me that coffee was good for waking up, you should have some"

"I can't honey, it's not good for the baby."

"I understand. Some orange juice maybe."

"Yes, why not?"

He smiled.

"You know I have some nightmares too."

"How do you know I have nightmares?"

"When you sleep, I'm watching your breathing and sometimes you scream daddy's name or mine."

"Why are you watching my breathing?"

"To make sure you're alive."

"Oh honey…"

A sad smile formed on her face.

"Have you finished?"

"Yes."

She cleared away and did the dishes. Parker helped .

"Bones, are we going now?"

"Yes, and then we have to go to the Jeffersonian."

"Why?"

"Because we have to tell the team that your dad's funeral is tomorrow."

"Oh..."

Tears began to fall on his cheeks. Bren was hurted deep in her heart, she couldn't stand to see him sad. She hugged him tight.

"It's okay to cry sweetheart. It's sad to lose your parents, I know what is it..."

"But your dad is still alive."

"You're right, but he has just come back in my life, when I was young, they disappeared and I thought that they were dead. I was all alone...and so broken..."

"Where is your mother?"

"She's been dead for years..."

"I'm sorry Bones."

"It's okay, I have kissed her goodbye long time ago thanks to your dad, so don't forget if you feel sad, or lonely, you know, I'll always be here for you."

Wiping his tears away, she kissed his cheek.

"Now, grab your coat, so we can go."

20 minutes later, they arrived at the Royal Diner. Stephanie, another waitress came to them.

"Good morning. Sara says she's sorry because she can't look at you without crying."

"It' okay. Thanks Stephanie."

"So what do you want today?"

"An orange juice for me. Do you want a hot chocolate Parker?"

"Yes, thanks you."

"You heard, a hot chocolate for this young boy and an orange juice."

Max arrived a few minutes later.

"Max!"

"Hi, sugar."

"Hi daddy."

He kissed her hair. Parker sat on his lap.

"What happened?"

"Somebody had blown up my house, Daddy,Mommy and Brent were in it..."

"Are you okay buddy?"

"I'm fine, because Bones is with me."

Stephanie came back with their order.

"Do you want something mister?"

"A hot coffee, sweetheart you look exhausted, do you want some coffee too?"

"She can't because it's bad for the baby. Right Bones?"

"Right honey."

"Baby? What are you talking about Parker?"

"Bones is expecting a baby. I'll become a big brother!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Booth and I have been together for a year now, we were about to move together..."

"I'm sorry, so you're pregnant? Congratulations honey…"

"Yes...and I'm going to need you."

"I know that I wasn't a very good father but I'll be there as long as you and Parker will need me."

"Thank you should go now it's almost 3."

"You're right, let's go."

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian, it was pretty quiet. Wendell was on the platform, working on some remains.

"Uncle Wendell."

"Dad, Booth's funeral is tomorrow at 2. Arlington cemetery, can you tell Russ, please?"

"Yes of course. I have to go, see ya."

He hugged her and left. She joined Wendell and Parker on the platform.

"Hi Wendell."

"Doctor Brennan, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Exhausted but we're doing fine, where are the others?"

"In Angela's lab."

"Okay, thanks. By the way, Booth's funeral is tomorrow at 2,Arlington Cemetery. Call all your mutual friends."

"Okay."

The whole team was there, they were all looking at Angie's screen.

"Hi everyone."

"Dr B what are you doing here? Can't stay away,right?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you about Booth's funeral...he was considering all of you like his family, so I thought it could be nice if each of you ..."

"You want us to pay him tribute?"

"Yes."

"It will a honor."

"Thanks to all of you. Doctor Saroyan, can you pass a note in the service about Booth's funeral?"

"Of course."

"It's tomorrow,2 P.M, at Arlington. I see you tomorrow, bye everyone."

"Bye, doctor B"

They left. Angela ran after them.

"Sweetie ,is everything okay? You're so pale."

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine, we're fine."

"You are not fine. The love of your life is dead honey, you're carrying his child, and you have to take care of 8 years-old, nothing is fine."

"Look Angela it's been a couple of hard days, leave me some time, please."

"I'm here for you and for Parker, you know that..."

"I know Angela, don't worry."

They were supposed to get back to the apartment, but she didn't want to.

"Parker what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to Toys'r'us?"

"Of course."

They spent almost two hours at the shop, Parker told her that his father was supposed to give him the Wii for his birthday. She knew it wasn't his birthday but she brought it for him with games. He was so happy. They got some food on their way back. He spent all the evening playing, he was proud to showing her. Sitting on the couch. The thoughts of Angela's words came in her mind, she didn't want to alarm her nor her dad but she was true, she wasn't fine. Weakness, headaches all day long and nauseas, she thought it was because of her lack of sleep. If Booth was there, he would have reassured her.

"Parker, honey, it's time for bed."

"Just a few seconds ,please."

"It's going to be a hard day tomorrow , and we both need a good night of sleep."

"Okay."

Laying down , she couldn't find some rest . Parked entered the room in the middle of the night and came in her bed.

"Another nightmare?"

He nodded.

"You can sleep without fear. I'll be there, now close your eyes."

"I love you Bones,have a good night."

"I love too Parker, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,new and longer chapter !!!Thanks for all those who reviewed it means a lot for me. Aziriah and Jackie if you read this,I still have some problems with my e mail box so as soon as it will be fixed,I'll send you the chapters to beta read them!!! If I get enough reviews,I'll post another chapter tonight! So love it,hate it but enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

5 in the morning. She wanted so deep to stay in her bed,but a strange sensation went through her stomach. She felt sick in the on the bathroom floor, her head in her hands,she began to cry. "You have to be strong today Temperance." She caressed her belly,she knew something was wrong,losing her baby wasn't an acceptable idea. She had never believed in motherhood,but now that there was that little thing inside her,and with Parker,she had changed her mind. She wanted this family even if she missed Booth with all her heart, she had to think about them. When her face appeared in the mirror,horror was the only one word that crossed her mind. She was so pale,and had a little fever,she took a quick shower,and then went in the living down on the couch,she wanted so bad to take some aspirins,just to calm down those headaches. She couldn't find some rest,so she decided to pack their things for the moving. Parker showed up at 11 ,he kissed her on the cheek and sat next to her.

"Are you fine honey?"

He nodded.

"You don't want to talk?"

He nodded again.

She took him in her arms. He hid his head in her neck.

"It's a hard day, and I understand if you don't want to is going to be fine.I just wanted to tell you honey that you have to tell nobody about our little family,I mean about your dad and I,nor the baby,okay? It's our little secret."

"Okay."

They stayed in this position for an was so hurted,and wanted to change all of wanted so badly to make his dad come couldn't live without him,Bones was making a huge effort in hiding her feelings,but it wasn't hard to see how deep she was desperate. He didn't like to see her suffer,he would have done anything to make her happy again.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He murmured a no.

"We have to get ready for the funeral,do you want some help?"

"No,thanks."

He went to the bathroom. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Sweets ! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Dr Brennan. "

"Come."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No,I'll be fine,thank you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"You have been there for me,in the past. It's very difficult to face our loved ones' death. So I thought I could come here to pick you up for the funeral and help you through this hardship. That's what Booth would have done, if someone close to you was dead."

She took his hand. She was so glad he was there to help her come through this. He was looking at her with so much worry in his eyes. It was a hard time for all of them,and Brennan as usual was trying to be strong for all of them,but he knew, she was in no shape without him. So he was there,he wanted to help her.

"Thank you,Sweets."

"Are you okay doctor Brennan? You are so pale."

"I'm fine,I'm just tired,since his death I didn't really had some sleep. Plus I'm watching Parker every night,he has nightmares."

"Have you eat today?"

"No,but I'm fine really. Don't worry."

"I have to worry, because you look so ..."

Parker entered the piece and went in her arms.

"Hi Parker,how are you?"

He stared at Sweets but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry,he's not talking since this morning."

"I understand,it's his own way to accept the event."

"Parker I have to get ready too. You can play with your Wii,if you want. Sweet can you watch him for me just a few minutes,please?"

"No problem."

Parker didn't played with his game,he just stayed on the sofa. Sweets was staring at Parker like me,made him think about his own parents' appreciated Sweets' attention toward was going to be a really hard day,she wanted to be strong,but in this moment she was so weak. She went in her bedroom, felling dizzy she sat just a few seconds on the bed."You have to do it, Tempe. Don't forget." 20 minutes later,she was back in the living room.

"I'm ready."

"You are beautiful,Dr Brennan."

"Thank you."

She had put a beautiful black dress that could hide her pregnancy. She wasn't ready to tell everyone,looking at the pity in their eyes,she couldn't have bare stood up and took her hand.

"Sweets is going to stay with us,today. So if you need anything just tell me,or tell him."

He didn't answered. When Sweets parked his car in front of the church,there was so many wasn't like his first funeral,it was making all of this so team was already there. Parker was in Brennan's arms. They all came to say hi. Max,Russ,Amy and the girls were there too.

"Hi everyone."

"Brennan!Parker!"

"Angie he won't talk,he doesn't want today."

"Oh I see."

They were all staring at Brennan,with this sad face. They were all worried about her, she knew it and appreciated that they made no comments. Even Angela stayed silent. Suddenly someone called her name.

" Jared you came,I thought you were on mission."

"Hi Tempe,they gave me a permission. Hi Parker."

"He won't answer."

"Oh,I see. I want to introuduce you to my parents. George and Esme Booth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you,even in those was always talkin about you."

"Thank you miss Brennan,you made my son happy."

"He was the one who made me happy."

"Parker are you going to kiss your grandparents?"

George tried to take him,but he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry,it's not about you but..."

"We understand,he is only a child,it's diffucult to lose both its are the only one with who he feels safe. You are now his new representation of a mother."

Many people came ,not only friends,colleagues,or family but also people that Booth had helped in his life,his war companions,families of those Brennan and him had helped in solving their loved one's murder. Wendell was there with all Booth's friends of his hockey all entered the church,Sweets was sitting by Brennan's side in the front,Angela was on her other side,holding her hand. The priest began the ceremony,she wasn't listening to him. There was a beautiful paint of Booth made by Angie,in front of them. He looked so happy and peaceful on it. Looking at Angela,she murmured a thanks. The moment for the speeches came,she didn't want to be the first to talk. Cam stood up .

"We are all here today to pay tribute to Seeley Booth. He had been a friend, then a lover,but most of all he was family. Nobody was like him,he was always helping everybody,he was so compassionate with everyone,he was always there for us,every time we needed him. Even without asking him. He was the father of our dysfunctional family. I miss him so much."

Cam begun to cry and returned to her seat. Jack came on the platform.

"Everybody who knows me, knows how much I believe in all those governmental conspirations.I hate autority,sorry Dr Saroyan,and all those who represent it. But Booth was different,he wasn't the cop type,not another bootlicker. He was a strong,honest man,who believed in his principles. He was a good man,a good friend and a good father. When my life was in danger,he was there. When I needed some advice he was there, when I needed just someone to talk to,he was there. He was always there. He saved my life once. I own him. He's leaving us behind him. Like dr Saroyan said,he was a great part of our family. He still is and he will always be."

It was the turn of Angela.

"We,Jack,Cam,Sweets,Brennan,Parker and I were the ones he was always with. We were his family,I know this is something that Cam and Jack had already said but it's 's the way we are. Booth was the funniest man I knew. He was the human part of our squint squad. I was observing Bren and him,every day,they were the same,in his way,ke knew how to compartimentalize,he believed in his own science, the human being . He was the heart of our little world. "

Brennan wanted so much to cry,Parker looked at her.

"Are you okay mommy?"

She was surprised and kinda paniqued by his words. Georges was right she was now the mother figure in Parker's heart. Sweets was looking at her. He touched her hand,he knew she was panicked, but his eyes made her relax. He stood up and came on the estrade.

"I'm okay,Sweetheart;"

"When I first met Dr Brennan and Booth I was just a FBI psychologist who was there to help them find a way to ameliorate their professional relationship. But time passed, and they became a complete mystery for me. The way they were leading their team as a family,they were always doing the best thing for them,always the good choices. When one was hurted,the other was there to fix it .They represent for me the perfect harmony.I wanted so much to understand them,to be a part of them. They were there for me the day I needed it the most,and that day,they accepted me as a real member of their little circle. I lost my real parents when I was a little child,and my adoptives parents sometimes before I met Booth and Brennan. They had accepted me with my weaknesses and my strenghts,my qualities and my defaults,and for that I thank them . He was the kind of man, you are proud to be friend with."

When he finished it was her turn,she was the last one to was the hardest thing she had to do. She didn't want to say those words,he wasn't dead. She murmured in Parker's ear.

"It's my turn,can you go on Sweet's lap?"

He stood up and climbed on his lap.

"The word I have most heard today was family. It is true we were caring for each of you, and he... he left a big space in our life that nobody can fill. When he entered in my life, we were always arguing, about this "Bones" nickname. But it was true I was his Bones, at first we were just colleagues,and then friends,but what we really was was the only who knew when I wasn't fine, the only one who knew how to consolate me. He learned me how to open my heart. I have changed because of him. We were laughing two days ago about one of my usual language mistake...and now he is gone...just gone....he is not coming back. It sucks right? We didn't say goodbye,we didn't say how much he was important to us, how much we cared about him,how much we loved him...and now he is leaving us had lost a friend,a colleague,a son,a brother,or a father. But I had lost the one who was completing me,he was a part of me and I'm dying inside because there is no second chance. No more fight,no more laugh,no more time. The one who had blew up this house, had destroyed our lifes.I don't want to say "he was" because it's like we are burying him not only in the ground but also in our hearts. I don't want to say that...He is in my heart and he will always be."

She went back to her seat. Most of the audience was crying. When the ceremony was over,they all headed to the Arlington was in Brennan's arms when she felt dizzy. Sweets noticed it.

"Are you okay Dr Brennan?"

"Honey I have to put you down ."

"I don' t want to..."

"I'm a little bit tired,Parker please..."

The ceremony at the cemetery was quick. Angela and Camille had organised a reception at the Jeffersonian. She wasn't fine so she went in her office. She laid on the sat next to her and cuddled in her arms. He knew she was hiding something,something about her condition. He didn't want to lose her too.

"You called me mommy?"

"Yes,you are my mommy,you love me like a mommy should always love her care about me and you are always there for me. I love you."

"I love you too Parker."

"So do you want to be my mommy?"

"Of course honey."

At this moment someone knocked on the door. They both stood up,when Parker saw who was there,he hid behing her legs.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes."

"We are Samara and Roy Stinson. Rebecca's parents."

"It's nice to meet you,all my condoleances;"

"Thank you."

"So you came for Booth's funeral?"

"No,we never liked him and we don't care about his death. We are here for Parker."

"What do you mean by "we're here for Parker"? "

"He is an orphan now,we are his grand-parents. We are here to pick him up."

"Parker is not going with you."

"You have no rights on him."

"I'm his legal guardian,you can't do anything against me,you are not taking him."

Sweet and Jack entered the office.

"Is everything's fine? What's going on here?"

Roy came next to Brennan and tried to grab Parker.

"You don't understand,I think. Parker is staying with me."

"You are not even related to come NOW!!!!"

"I won't come,I'm staying with mommy. And,I don't like you."

"Now get out of my office!!!"

"You heard the lady, you have to get out now mister."

He just pushed her body hardly hit the tried to take Parker who was screaming. Jack punched him while Sweets was helping me .

"If you didn't understand I can punch you harder."

"It's not over dr Brennan. I assure you;"

They both and Sweets escorted them to the exit. Her head was hurting,probably a concussion.

"Mommy,I don't want to go with them."

"It's okay,they are not going to take you away,you are ..."

Suddenly she felt this horrible pain in her stomach. It was unbearable. She put her hand on her were falling on her cheeks. She felt on her knees. Parker was panicked.

"What's going on?"

"I think something is wrong with the baby,go find Hodgins or Sweets,please!"

He ran out. Few seconds later the three of them rushed in the office.

"Dr B,Parker told us that you needed some help...oh my God."

Her incounscious body was lying on the pain had been too strong for her,she had passed out. Parker ran to her and kneeled down ,shaking her.

"Mommy wake up, you promised you won't leave me..."

"What happened?"

"She told me that something was wrong with the baby. Please save her,I don't want her to die."

"What??What baby?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What baby?"

"Mommy's' baby."

Jake took his cell phone while Sweets kneeled down next to Brennan and took her unconscious body in his arms.

"Doctor Brennan? Doctor Brennan?"

"Mommy, please open your eyes."

He put his hand on her forehead.

"She is too hot."

"Paramedics are on their way."

"Mommy?"

After a few seconds, her eyes finally opened.

"Dr B."

They were all staring at her, she seemed to be disorientated.

"My head is hurting..."

At this moment, Sweets saw the blood on his hand.

"Your head is bleeding."

She tried to stand up.

"Don't move. The paramedics are on their way."

The look on Parker's face alarmed her, she took his hand.

"Don't be afraid honey. I'm okay; it's just a little scratch."

It wasn't just a little scratch and something in her body could tell her that, her head and her stomach were hurting her. She really didn't want Parker to see her in so bad shape.

"Parker you should go wait outside with Jack for the EMT."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Honey, please. Just go."

"Okay."

The young boy kissed her cheek and went away with Hodgins, leaving the two of them alone. She grabbed her stomach, because the pain was stronger, she was crying. Sweets was hugging her tight.

"Doctor Brennan, you are not fine, right?"

"No...I'm not...but I don't want Parker to..."

Another abdominal pain.

"I don't want to lose my baby Sweets."

"Did he know about it?"

A little smile formed on her angelic face. There was no reason to lie to Sweets; anyway he always had a doubt on their relationship. They were meant to each other. It was obvious to everyone.

"Yes, he was so happy, we were about to move in a bigger place. We wanted so much to share our happiness with you and the rest of the team. But we had to prove that we could dissociate our professional and private lives. "

"I understand. How far?"

"Three months, listen, if...something happens to me, take care of Parker. Don't let them take him away."

"Don't talk nonsense."

"I don't want people to pity me, because I had lost Booth. He wasn't only the father of my child, he was my heart. People knows nothing about us, they will talk a lot about us...I don't want that..."

She was so weak, all she wanted was to sleep. Her eyes were closing by themselves.

"Dr Brennan. Don't close your eyes. You can't sleep."

"But I'm so tired...No...I...want to sleep..."

"Doctor Brennan you know the risk of a concussion..."

Darkness surrounded her. He tried to wake her us. Few seconds later Hodgins and Parker entered the room followed by the EMT. Sweets let them do their job.

"What's her name?"

"Temperance Brennan. She is 35 years-old and three months pregnant."

"What happened?"

"Somebody pushed her badly, her body hit the wall, her head is bleeding and she has abdominal pains."

"We have to get her as soon as possible to the hospital."

Parker was in Sweet's arms.

"I don't want to leave her alone, can we go with them?"

"Of course we are going to the hospital."

"Go ahead with Parker, I'll go back to the reception, tell the others that Dr B was tired, so she got back home. You know she doesn't like people around her, worried about her. After the reception, I'll come with Angie and Cam. But call me if there is some news."

"Okay, see ya."

It has been a hard day, no… a hard week for all of them. When Parker had seen the blood on Sweet's hand, his heart had missed a beat. He had always loved Bones, like a mother. His feeling of guilt about his own mum has been diminished by her relationship with Brent. A real home, that's all he wanted, and he had one with Brennan and his dad. That man had made a terrible decision, killing his dad. While they were waiting, many horrible scenarios came in his mind, all ending by Brennan's death. He didn't want to lose her, all the terror and the bad memories had come back when he had seen his grandparents, he hated them and they probably feel the same. There he was, with Sweets, waiting for some news.

"Are you okay Park?"

"I'm worried."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to lose my mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Bones is my mommy."

"But what about your real mommy?"

"She didn't like me. Bones...she is the only family that I have now. You know we were about to be a real family before...before Dad's death."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy and Brent wanted to take some time for themselves, Travel around the world, that's the only reason that she left me with Daddy and mommy Bones, They had bought a new house, bigger than daddy's apartment, with a huge garden and a beautiful pool. I was so glad. I was only a charge for my mum."

"Don't say that Parker."

"It's true Sweets. I'm just a little boy but I understand a lot of things you know."

"I know."

"She used to be great with me, but then I grew up and her relationship with Brent changed our lives. Bones had always loved me the same way."

"But you were forming a real family with Brent and your mommy?"

"No... not really...I rather prefer when I was with Daddy and Bones...now we are alone, mommy, and me."

"What about your grandparents?"

"They abused me. I mean, they had beat me, they are really mean, you know my grandpa told me once that I was an error, a child of sin...they want me only to make me feel miserable."

Seeing all those rejected feelings and memories in Parker's eyes made him feel even more sad. He took the little boy in his arms.

"Do you think the baby will be okay?"

"I hope so."

"I hope so it will be great to have a little sister, I'll be the man of the house."

"The man of the house?"

"Yes, I'll take care of mommy and the baby."

"You know Parker, I'm here if you want to talk, or if you feel sad."

"Thanks you Dr Sweets."

They stayed in silence. The impatience in Sweet's movements was making the young boy smiling. He couldn't help but it was weird to see how Sweets couldn't compartmentalize his own feelings. 2 hours later a doctor finally came.

"Are you Doctor Brennan's relatives?"

"Is my mommy okay?"

"Physically, she had a just a head trauma, we sutured her wound, there is no brain. But her weakness and her obvious lack of sleep is really worrying me. She is dehydrated, she probably didn't ate very much those last days, now emotionally speaking, she is in a great distress... it's not good for the baby."

"My daddy had just died."

"Oh that explains many things. I'm sorry for your loss."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is fine, it was just an alert, she has to take care of herself because she's living for two now. We are keeping her in observation, we have to rehydrate her, and she needs a lot of rest."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes of course, she is in room 344. We put her under medication; she is probably sleeping by now."

When they entered the room, a lot of tubs were linked to her body. Parker didn't care about that, he delicately climbed on the bed and lay next to her body. He began to cry.

"I was so afraid… you promised not to leave me… you have to wake up... I need you."

After so many tears, Parker finally fell asleep. Sweets was staring at the two of them, since Booth's death, he never allowed himself to break for Bren and Park, but seeing her like that, he couldn't take it. Loosing Booth was like losing his big brother, another member of his family dead again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone, sorry for this long time but hard have problems with my email box so Aziriah and Jackie sorry again. I didn't forget you. Thanks for reading me. Hate it love it but review it. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes again.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bones!**

When the trio entered the room, everyone was sleeping. Sweets was on a little armchair, he looked like a little boy. Parker was still on the bed with Brennan. Even with all the machines around them they looked like angels, peaceful for the first time. They all sat on the sofa. Jack was admiring Brennan for his strength, she never wanted anybody to blame her, or pity her. "She always knows exactly what she wants."She was like his big sister, always there to remind him, what was wrong. Before Booth's death, even if they were a family, they had all their little lives, but now they had to stay together to face the events. Looking at her best friend like that, was something unbearable for Angela's heart. She knew she had to be strong for them, but she was too weak. Booth's death, Parker's grandparents and Brennan's accident, it was too much in too little time. Cam was looking at all of them, nobody was speaking but it was obvious that they were thinking the same thing. Even if she had been Seeley's lover, the first time she met Brennan, she could have tell that they were soul mates, it was just a matter of time. They didn't deserve that. Few seconds later, Sweets opened his eyes.

"Hi everyone.", he said with a sleepy voice.

"Sweets.", murmured Angela.

"When you guys arrived?"

"One hour ago." said Hodgins.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed sleep."

"So how is she?"

"The doctor was really worrying about her. She is dehydrated and she needs a lot of rest."

"Any brain damages?"

"No, just a simple concussion."

"And what about the baby?"

"The baby is fine, they have to keep her until tomorrow, to rehydrate her and eject her vitamins. But in a few days, she'll be fine like before..."

Saying those words was like a revelation, it will never be like before, everything had changed.

He stood up and ran out of the room.

"Can you excuse me guys for a sec?"

Hodgins got out too and ran after him. He finally found him outside the hospital on a bench, crying like a baby. It was true that Brennan, Sweets and Parker had that special bond, they had all loved their parents and had lost them too. He had also lost his parents but he didn't care because they didn't care about him.

"Want to talk?"

"I'm sorry Jack, it's too much to bear. Everybody that I love is dying around me...my parents, my foster parents, Seeley and look Brennan, it could have been worse...I don't even want to think about it…"

"You know it's been hard on you, but you have to stay strong .Dr B and Parker need you."

"I'm having a hard time dealing with all of this."

"Do you want to stay alone?"

"Thanks you Hodgins, I'll join the rest of you in a while, I just need some time to breathe…"

Jack leaved, it was obvious that Sweets wasn't okay. He was the youngest of their family, like a young boy he was admiring Booth so much, Like Dr B said someday, "he liked being with the two of them." He has been there for her, more than the rest of the team and suddenly he felt ashamed of it. When he got back in the room, Angela had felt asleep on Cam's shoulders.

"Hard day."

"Hard week. We have to catch the bastard who did this..."

It was almost 10 P.M when Parker woke up, he was surprised to see everyone sleeping around him. Only Sweets was awake, he was staring at him.

"Hi buddy."

"Did she woke up?"

"Not yet."

Sadness filled Parker's eyes.

"Come."

He climbed off the bed and came on Sweet's lap, hiding his tears in his neck.

"She'll wake up soon."

"Are you sure?"

"She made a promise."

They stayed in silence, waiting for her to open her eyes. When the rest of the team woke up, Sweets told them to go home, and have some rest.

"We can't leave you two alone."

"It's going to be okay. She will be probably asleep until tomorrow if something happens, I'll call. All you need is some sleep."

"So do you."

"We'll be fine, right Parker?"

"Yes."

They leaved and the two boys fell asleep. It was almost 4 A.M, when a little bip woke them. Sweets , worrying, called a doctor.

"What's going on?"

"Everything is normal. She's just waking up."

"Did you hear that Park?"

The little boy was so happy, he climbed on the bed waiting for her mother to open her eyes. It took her 30 minutes to finally open them.

"Mommy! You are awake! I missed you so much."

He hugged her.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

She tried to remember all the previous event.

"You have been there since?"

"Yeah, the rest of the team was there too, but I told them to go home, they needed some rest."

"So do you."

"They told me the same but I'm okay as long as the two of you are okay."

"Thank you so much Sweets."

She put her hand on her stomach, suddenly realizing why she has been here.

"She is okay mommy, don't worry!"

"Thank you Parker."

She began to cry.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"No, I'm happy because the baby is fine, because I have the two of you."

She took Sweet's hand.

"Sweets can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want Dr Brennan."

"Go home with Parker. You need sleep."

"But we can't leave you alone mommy."

"Parker is right."

"I'll be fine, anyway I need some rest too."

"But we'll come back as soon as we awake!"

"Okay young boy.", she laughed.

The little boy gave her a last kiss, she hugged him and kissed Sweets on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything Lance."

Hearing his name in Brennan's mouth for the first time, gave him a imperceptible feeling of happiness. He smiled.

"Good night mommy."

"Good night Dr Brennan."

"Good night boys."

When they arrived in Brennan's appartment,Parker was already asleep. He put him into his bed, and then went in the living room. He couldn't sleep. He was looking at the pictures in the room. One on the chimney catch his attention. He stood up and took it in his hands. It was at the Christmas Party .There were Booth, Brennan, Parker and him, they looked like a real family. Tears began to fall. He laid on the couch, pressing the picture on his heart, he finally closed his eyes. 3 hours later, Parker woke him up.

"Parker, something's wrong?"

"Nightmares."

"It's okay buddy."

He climbed on Sweets' lap.

"Can you be like my big brother?"

"Parker! Really? "

"Yeah! Will stay with me no matter what happens?"

"I'll always be there if you need me."

"Thanks you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go see your mom!"

Parker went in the bathroom and got back 30 minutes later. Then they went to Sweets' apartment, he needed a shower too. After a quick stop at the bakery, they arrived at the hospital. When they entered the room, Caroline was there.

"Hi mommy we brought you some bakeries. Good morning miss Caroline."

"Good morning Dr Brennan, miss Caroline. What's going on?"

"Hi Chéri, Parker's grand parents want to sue Dr Brennan. They initiate proceedings against her, they want Parker's custody."

"I don't want to go with them."

"They can't do anything about us. Booth and Rebecca had filled legal papers, Parker is under Brennan's care."

"But legally he is not her son. That's the reason I'm here, Brennan needs to sign those papers to make all of this procedure legal. It will take a month or two, during this lapse of time, the grandparents can do what they want."

"They won't win, Parker is old enough to tell the truth."

Brennan was staring at the two of them.

"What truth honey?"

"That they beat me !"

She was horrified by his words so did Caroline.

"Did your dad knew about it chérie?"

"Booth didn't knew it otherwise he would have killed them."

"Mom is right."

"You will have to tell everything that happened. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine."

"Great. I have to go, we will talk about that ,another day. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks you Caroline."

When she leaved, Angela and Hodgins arrived.

"Hi everyone, Cam should have been here but she has some important reunion at Michelle's school."

"It's okay."

"So Dr B, how are you today."

"Better, I'm discharged this afternoon."

"What? So early?"

"Yeah I had a few words with my doctor."

Everyone was happy except for Angela who was suspicious.

"It doesn't mean you will sneak around the lab, Bren!"

"I know Angie."

"You always say that!"

"I promise I'll be a good girl, mommy!"

"Very funny."

She looked at her, it was good to see her laugh. It's true she had changed, few years ago a joke was a whole strange world for her. And look at her now, pregnant with two kids, Sweets was like you know the perfect teenager, we are always proud of. She began to laugh too.

"We have to for work Dr B"

"Hodgins is right."

"I'll come later."

"Bren..."

"I'll not sneak around, but I'll just come to see the whole team, Cam, Wendell and Clark."

"Okay, so see ya."

"See ya."

They leaved.

"So you are discharged today?"

"Yes I don't want to stay here . I'm feeling better...and I prefer the comfort of my bed."

"But like Angela said, you will not sneak around the lab."

"I promise Sweets. I just want to go home."

"I'm so glad you're coming back home, I don't like hospital."

"Me neither, Parker."

They spent the rest of the morning talking about everything except their problems. In the afternoon they filled the papers for Brennan's release.

"I don't want a wheelchair!"

"Doctor Brennan, you have to!"

"Mommy, he's right!"

"Okay but as soon as we are out, I walk."

"If you want."

They were walking across the hospital corridors when suddenly she felt something .Her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't tell why but she began to chill. A strange feeling went through her body.

"Stop."

"Mommy are you okay?"

She was trying to identify this sensation, maybe it was a smell, or something else like a sound but it was definitely something familiar. She looked around her ,but nothing except Sweets and Parker.

"Nothing, it's nothing sweetheart."

They continued on their way. Sitting in the car, she was still thinking about what happened. It was like she knew what it was, deep in her heart, but couldn't put words on it.

"Here we are."

They entered the Jeffersonian. Angela and Cam were talking on the platform.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi! I'm glad you have being discharged!

"Feel better?"

"I feel better. Where are the others?"

"Hodgins and Wendell are making some experimentation. They want to define how Rebecca's house had..."

Angela knew that it was hard for Brennan to hear those words. She looked at her best friend.

"It's okay Angie. I have to take my laptop in my office. I need some activities at home. I'll be back in few minutes."

She went into her office and sat. Memories of time she passed here with Booth came in her mind. Suddenly somebody entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to return the question."

" I need you to get out of here."

"Are you kiddin?"

"This a private area. This room is not in the visitor tour."

"I know."

"You have 5 seconds to get out please mam'"

"I'm sorry to tell you that I'm going nowhere. And I want to know who is the girl who wants me to get out of my own office!"

"What? You are Temperance Brennan."

"Yes I am..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm really really sorry."

"But who the hell are you?"

"I'm Alexandra Cooper. Your new partner..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. Thank you all for keep following my story,new chapters coming soon. I work 6 days on 7 this week but I'll try to update. So I'll give some Cooper is very close to the team,she keeps a terrible secret. Brennan and Parker will move in,maybe with someone else.A two year old girl will join the family. Hodgins and Angela will get married. That's all for now. If I got a lot of reviews,the chapter will come sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,sorry for the delay,but I have a difficult it really sucks!!It's a little chapter but a really good introduction for the rest of the story. So keep following it,please. Hate it,love it but review and Jackie I'll change my email,as soon as I have my new adress.I'll give it to you. Thanks to everyone!! And sorry for my grammatical mistakes!**

**Disclaimer:Oh no,B and B are not mine!**!!

"My what??"

"Your new partner doctor Brennan."

"I already have a partner miss Cooper."

"But Agent Booth is dead,you have to ..."

"Don't even dare pronouce his name."

"I'm sorry,but it's true. I'm the new FBI liaison agent."

"You have to go now."

"I don't understand."

"Please leave NOW!!!"

"Excuse me if I've been rude.I'm going but sooner or later we'll have to talk."

She left. Brennan sat on the couch,still desorientated. She took her cell phone and dialled Cullen.

"Good morning Director."

"Doctor Brennan. I suppose you've met her."

"How can you do this?"

"I was about to call you Dr Brennan. But she's not my decision. They obliged me to take wanted to work with you . "

"I perfectly understand but can you move her in an other department? I don't want a new partner. I don't need a partner."

"I'm sorry,but they assigned her with you."

"It's okay but we'll do it my own way."

"What do you mean?"

"If my presence is not required on a crime scene,I'll send out a intern. I don't want her to sneak around the 'll be there only if I want too. She is not my partner,she is just the liaison agent. She is not a part of our team. I don't have to be friendly with her."

"I understand Doctor Brennan ,I'll have a little talk with her."

"Thank you Director."

She hung up. She didn't want another partner,plus there was something weird with this woman. Cam entered the room.

"Is everything okay dr Brennan?"

"Did you see this blonde going out of my office?"

"Yes,she seemed pretty I came to see what happened,she seemed pretty upset."

"She is our new FBI liaison agent Alexandra Cooper."

"What??? Are you kiddin??"

"No,she is my new partner. I tried to make her move to an other department. But the orders didn't came from Cullen."

"Can we do something against this decision??"

"I don't think so..."

Cam sat next to her,and took her hand.

"It would have happened sooner or later,dr Brennan."

"I know but now it's too soon."

"We should inform the rest of the team."

They both got out of the was on Hodgins's lap looking in some microscope. Sweets and Wendell were talking. Angela was drawing.

"Sweetie is everything okay?"

"We have something to tell you."

"What's going on dr B?"

"We have a new FBI liaison agent."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,her name is Alexandra Cooper."

"Can we do something ?"

"No,she will work with us."

She felt suddenly weak. Wendell took a chair and helped her sit down.

Sweets came next to her.

"I think it's time to go home."

"You 're right,I'm tired."

They said goodbye and went back home. When they entered the apartment,she sat on the sofa,she was observing the whole had this strange look on her face,so sad. Parker and Sweets were looking at her .

"Are you okay mommy?"

"Time has come honey."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to leave."

"Lance can you explain to me?"

"Your mom is saying that it's time to move on."

"In the new house."

"Yes sweetheart we have to go away from here. It's not good for all of us."

"But if daddy wants to find us..."

Lance saw the tears in Brennan's eyes. He knew that she couldn't answer. Those words were so innocent in Parker's mouth but so painful in theirs hearts.

"Don't worry Park,your daddy will always find you,no matter where you can you go find some boxes so we can begin."

"Okay."

Sweets sat on the couch next to Brennan. He took her hand.

"Are you okay Doctor Brennan?"

"It's going to be hard,isn't it?"

"Yes but I will be there,everyone will be there for you."

"Thank you Lance."

Parker came back few minutes later. He jumped on Temperance's lap.

"Can we order some Thai food?"

"Of course honey."

"Lance will you stay tonight?"

"I don't know Parker,you both need some time alone..."

"Parker is should stay tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you are a part of our family."

They had a great night,making all the boxes. They were playing some cards games when Temperance's phone rang.

"Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes."

"Your team has to stop the investigation on Booth's death,or you and your son will pay for this..."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi,everybody Merry Christmas to everyone!!! And here is my christmas present for you. Sorry for the delay,I had a lot to do on my you'll the way,still french so sorry the grammatical mistakes!!

"Your team has to stop the investigation on Booth's death,or you and your son will pay for this..."

"Who are you?"

"Listen doctor Brennan,I just wanted to be polite. I didn't have to inform you so be careful,I know everything about you.I know your team and how to hurt them personnaly. By the way say hello to Doctor Sweets."

The phone felt on the floor,we could see terror in her eyes.

"Doctor Brennan?"

"Call the FBI and ask them to retrace my last phone's call."

"What's going on?"

"Please do it Lance."

He took his cell phone. Her feet couldn't support her body anymore so she sat on the couch, holding Parker tight.

"Mommy what happened?"

"Nothing honey nothing."

Rocking him in her arms,looking desperately at Sweets,the anxiety was too strong for her,few seconds later he hang up.

"So?"

"It's an intracable call,I'm sorry Dr Brennan,can you tell me what happened?"

"Parker,please,can you go in your room and get ready for bed?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a grown-up stuff talk and it's time to sleep."

He went in his room.

"I think it was Booth's murderer."

"What?"

"He told me to stop the investigation on Booth's death or he will hurt me and he knows everything about us,he even knows that you are here .He is observing us."

"We have to call Cullen and do what he wants."

"We can't stop.I have been threatened many times in my life,if he wants us to stop everything,it's because there is something huge he doesn't want us to find out."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Have a good night of sleep and we will discuss this with the team tomorrow."

"You're probably right."

"I'll prepare the spare room for you."

"Thanks you Doctor Brennan."

"Lance stop calling me doctor,call me Bren,Brennan or Temperance."

"Okay Temperance."

She went in the spare room while Sweets went in Parker's room. He was on his bed,holding a picture of his dad and Bones.

"Hey Park."

He sat next to him.

"What's going on?Is something wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing is wrong with your mommy. Why are always thinking that?"

"Because after everything that happened, I have this feeling of insecurity,like someone will hurt my family. Do you think that I'm cursed?"

"Stop saying things like that Parker,you are not 's a difficult time for us and we have to deal with hard things."

"But I want to deal with those things too.I want to help mommy."

"Look you are only a child,you can't understand,but you have to know that you're helping your mom everyday with your love and your support."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now go to bed,Bren will come in a few seconds to tuck you in."

"Thanks you Lance,have a good night."

"You too Parker."

He left and joined Brennan..

"Everything is ready.I left you some pajamas in the bathroom ."

"Thank you. You know Parker is really worry."

"He is like his father,he wants to^protect me but I don't want him to be involved in all of this."

"He thinks he is cursed."

"Oh my god...What can I do? Booth's death has been the hardest thing in my life. How can I reassure him ? How can I say that everything is going to be okay if even me don't believe it?"

"Because you are the doctor Temperance Brennan. You are strong,and you never let something get you down."

"Thank you Lance.I have to see Parker now. Have a good night if you need anything,don't hesitate."

"Good night."

She went in Parker's room .Wrapped warmly in his sheets,he was holding his favorite teddy bear..

"Hey ready to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You know it's a hard time we have to deal with,and I know that you want to help me..."

"I have to protect you like daddy."

"Honey you are only a child. We,Lance,me,the team are the ones who have to protect you."

"But who is going to protect you?"

"Don't worry aboutme,now close your eyes,tomorrow you're going back to school."

"That's great!!"

She kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night honey."

"Good night mommy.I love you."

"Love you too."

She went in her room,lying on the couch,she was trying to sleep,she was waiting for Parker to come. Two hours later,the little boy came in Brennan's 's heat made her feel relax and she finally got some sleep. The next morning Brennan was the first one to wake up. The breakfast was ready when the boys got up.

"Hi you too."

"Hi."

A smile formed on Temperance's lips when she saw them. They were all sleepy, she found that so cute. Tiredness was visible on their faces,they finished their breakfast in silence.

"Come on boys!! Let's get ready."

30 minutes later,everybody was downstairs.

"Want me to pick up Parker after school?"

"Please say yes mommy,it will be cool."

"Okay if you want,I'll be at the lab."

"Don't you remember? You have to rest."

"I know but I need my notes for my researches and you know,I will continue to pack up our things but I will not stay here all day."

"Okay..."

Brennan drove Parker to the school and Sweets headed to the Hoover Building. After that she passed the day,packing and finally decided to go to the lab.

"Brennan what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Ange."

"Sorry honey."

She hugged her.

"Where is the rest of the team? I need to talk to them."

"What's going on?"

"Somebody is threatening us."

"Are you kidding me "

"No,he called me..."

"What did he say?"

"That he want us to stop the investigation on Booth's death"

"But we can't do this."

"I know Ange,but we have to improve the security around us."

Cam entered Brennan's office.

"Heard you were here. How are you?"

"Fine Cam,thank you."

"Is something wrong? You both look disturbed."

"Booth's killer wants us to stop the investigation on his death or he will kill us."

"Oh my god."

Feeling the vibration in her pocket,she picked her phone and answered.

"Brennan."

"Hello doctor Brennan."

"We will not stop the investigation."

"Do you know where are your son,Sweets or doctor Hodgins?"

"What did you do? Don't you dare touch them."

"It's too late miss Brennan,under one of the two cars,there is a bomb which will explode in 5 mn.I told you Doctor,but you won't listen.I'm sorry."

Brennan drop her phone on the floor.

"Bren,what's going on?"

"He...Hodgins,Parker and Sweets...there are in danger...there is a bomb under one of theirs cars.."

Ange reached her phone and dialled Hodgins' number.

"Please Jack answer."

Cam took Brennan's phone and called Sweets.

"No one is answering."

"No,we have to tell them....Try again."

Tears begun to fall on Temperance's looked at the big clock on the wall.

"It's too late..."

Somewhere in DC a car exploded.....


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone,sorry but I hadn't had a computer since yesterday so now I'm back. Still french so sorry for the grammatical mistakes. It's light chapter,kinda a transition.

Brennan burst in tears; Angela and Camille were still shocked. It was impossible, no...They didn't want to face the truth...They cannot be dead...Camille was the first to recover from the shock; she took her cell phone and called Director Hacker. Bren sat on a chair next to her, she had loose Booth, and she couldn't lose Parker and Sweets, nor Hodgins.

"Director Hacker is doing some researches, all the FBI is looking for them. They will be fine, they are fine."

Angela looked at her. She wasn't convinced by her words. When her eyes met Brennan's, she knew that her friend thought the same. They were there waiting…the silence was broken by a ring. It was Cam's phone.

"Yes. You don't know! Why? There is nothing left… are you sure? Thanks Director Hacker, call me as soon as you've got mome informations."

Brennan and Angela looked at her with horror.

"So Cam tell us. What's going on?"

"They can't identify the car, everything exploded. They don't know if there is somebody in it. We have to wait."

Angela took Brennan's hand. Suddenly Parker and Sweets passed through the doors.

"Hi mommy!"

"Thank God the two of you are alive."

Brennan took them in her arms; tears were falling on her cheeks.

"What's going on here? Why are you crying Dr Brennan?"

"Parker can you go see if Max is here?"

"Of course mommy."

Parker went away,Sweets gave her a handkerchief.

"Do you remember the threat?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone called us .He told us that your car or Hodgins' will explode if we continue the investigation on Booth's death."

"So…"

" If you are there…"

"Oh my God! Have you tried to reach his phone?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sure he is fine,he is too paranoid to make himself blown up by some crazy guy."

Angela laughed.

"Sweets is right. Hodgins and his conspirations."

"Well ,all of that proves that I'm right to be so paranoid."

"Oh my God Hodgins!"

She ran to him and kissed him. He was covered with dust,bruises all over his arms and some light cuts on his cheeks.

"I was so afraid I couldn't tell how much I love you…never do this to me again,promise!"

"I promise. So you really love me?"

A hard punch on his arm made him grin.

"Ok,ok!"

"What happened Jack?"

"I was buying some new shoes when I saw that man through the was putting some thing under my car. You know how much suspicious I am. I made them evacuate the shop by the back door,I came back in to make sure everybody was out, few seconds later I heard the deflagration. I have been pushed on the ground by the explosion. "

"Are you alright?"

"Fine,just a few bruises and cuts,Sweets."

"We have to do something,we don't know what he's going to do the next time."

"Cam's right. We have to make everyone believe we stopped the investigation on Booth's death. We will operate in secret; nobody has to be involved except the five of us."

"Bren that's a good idea. Everybody has to believe that we are just accepting and mourning."

"Yes because if this guy discover the truth,we don't know what is capable of."

"We should all go home,it's been a hard day. But before Hodgins come with me I'll check your wounds."

"Thanks Cam."

Parker arrived at that moment.

"Sorry mommy he is not here."

"It's okay honey it doesn't matter we are going back home,say goodbye."

"Bye everybody."

"Bye Parker."

They arrived in the parking lot.

"We should take my car,I'll made yours examine by our bombing squad. "

"You'll probably right."

"Mommy can we go eat something,I'm kinda starving."

"Of course! You guys choose."

When they arrived home,Parker went to sleep. Brennan was in the living room ,sitting on the sofa thinking.

"Is everything alright?"

"I was so scared. I don't want to lose you and Parker. I thought you were dead…"

She began to cry,he comforted her.

"It's okay Dr B. We are fine."

"But…"

"Don' t be too hard on yourself. It's a rough time but you are the strongest person I know."

"Thanks Lance."

"Maybe you should have some sleep too…"

"No I want to pack everything, I can't stay here anymore."

"So let me help you."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody! Don't you like my story because I don't get much reviews... Special thanks you to Bonesaddict,it's because of you I've posted so quickly. So enjoy and don't forget I will always remain French so sorry for the grammatical mistakes!

It was the fourth skeleton of the prehistoric times she was examinate today. She had to do this study for the Jeffersonian and for the first time since many years, she already knew how those people were dead. No more pressure, no more killer to find, no more victims. Just bones... Since Booth's death, she had worked on no murder, neither to contact agent Cooper, she didn't appreciate her much. She used her free time at work to investigate in secret on Booth's murder. She looked at her watch, it would be noon, and someone from the team will soon come. They had established rounds to watch her. Since the incident with Parker's grandparents, they were all concerned about her and her pregnancy, she appreciated their attention, and decided to listen to them, so each day at lunch time, one of them had to remind her that she needed to feed herself. What she was doing with pleasure. She didn't have to wait much, two minutes later, Hodgins came on the platform.

"Hello Dr Brennan."

"Hello Hodgins. It's good I'm done with that here. I'm going to lunch, you don't have to worry. »

"Thank you, that's nice... because otherwise Angela would have killed me. You know how she can be persuasive. »

"I know. I'll join Carolina to the Royal Diner. We have to talk about the adoption procedure. »

"Ok. Before I go, Angela told me to inform you that tomorrow we're coming to complete the moving on. »

"No problem."

"Goodbye Dr. B."

"Goodbye Dr. Hodgins.".

They had moved on a week ago, everyone had helped, and it had gone very quickly. It remained a few things to fix, but she couldn't complain about it because she had a family around her, she wasn't alone. It was true that Booth was missing her, she would have preferred to have him by her side, but she had decided to let her pain away for Parker. She arranged her belongings along with her notes, and then she went to the Royal Diner. She sat at their usual table. Caroline arrived a moment later.

"Hey Cherie."

"Caroline. How are you? »

"It's you I should ask for."

"I'm fine. I'm just extremely worried about Parker's future. »

"All of this will not be a problem; we have a very good case.

"I hope... Let us not forget that Parker is not from my blood, and Booth and I, we had no recognized attachment."

"It's true but Booth and Rebecca signed legal papers that made you his legal guardian. And Parker has the age to testify, they will not win. They can't win. »

"I trust you Caroline."

"By now, the most important is to obtain an injunction against them so they can't reach you or Parker."

"Well."

"I take care of everything and I'll call you back"

"Thanks you Caroline."

"You're welcome Darling."

She looked at her watch, it was too early. She decided to get back to the Jeffersonian. She didn't have to get Parker to school, Sweets offered to get him. He and Parker had created a very strong bond. The young boy considered him like his big brother, and Sweets was there every time he needed him. They understood each other. She appreciated his presence for them. She spent the afternoon with her skeletons; occasionally Clark came to submit his conclusions or his analyses. Time goes by very quickly. At 5 P.M, she saw Parker running on the platform which provoque the alarm to sound.

"Parker! What I already told you? »

Sweets, who were behind him, pass his card in the lector and the alarm went off.

"To wait for someone to pass his card before I go on the platform, because of the alarm."

"Well."

"But I was so impatient to see you."

She hugged him, and kissed Sweets on the cheek.

"Thanks Lance."

"You're welcome Dr. Brennan. I can't stay, I still have consultations. »

"Ok but do not forget! 8 P.M!"

"I would be there on time".

"See you Lance."

"See you Parker."

Brennan looked at Parker, she was expecting this moment every day now. She had no maternal instinct until he and Booth entered her life. Although he was not her biological son, in her heart there was no difference. And with this threat on theirs heads, she was afraid for him at any time. The same fear that she felt when Booth and she worked together. How many times he had risked his life for her... how many times she was worried for him... how many times she was waiting for her phone's ringing to hear his voice... to reassure herself. Today it was for Parker she was worried about. She could not lose him...

"Honey, did you have an afternoon snack? »

"Yes, Sweets brought me one."

"Well, go put your stuff in my office and start your homework. I have a few analyses to finish and after that we'll go home. »

"Okay."

She worked approximately 30 minutes on the skeleton lying in front of her. When she had finished, she went in her office. Parker was sitting at her desk, seriously working on his homework. She watched him with tenderness.

"So how is it going?

"I finished." I was checking again, just to be sure. »

"Can I look?"

"Yes."

She took place on the sofa; the boy jumped from his chair and came to join her. He loved those little moments spent with her. His real mother wasn't checking his homework, or preparing him a snack time. He had certainly been saddened by Rebecca's death, but it was not the same thing with Brennan.

"Well, this is perfect."

"True?"

"Yes, but it's normal for a little genius like you. Your father would have told me that I change you into a squint. Now go take your stuff, we have some shopping to do before going home. »

After their shopping, they get back home. Bones begun to prepare dinner and Parker was laying on the sofa reading some book. An hour later, Sweets arrived, they had diner, talking about their day. Lance loved spending time with them; it looked like he had a real family dinner time. Around 8.30, someone knocked on the door. She went to open it.

"Agent Cooper! May I ask you what are doing at my door? Do you know what time is it?"

"I am sorry doctor Brennan, but we have a new case."

"I can't come, I have a little boy. And I remember I have told you that I don't want to be part of any criminal investigations. »

"I apologize once again but you are obliged to come with me, you're still the judicial anthropologist assigned to the FBI. And this investigation requires your presence. »

Lance arrived behind her.

"What's happening Dr B?"

"A new case, I am obliged..."

"Good, just go. I'll watch Parker."

"Thanks Lance."

"Mommy what's going on? Why there are so many officers in front of our house? »

"My heart I have to go with them. A new case. Lance is staying with you. »

The boy collapsed in her arms.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes honey."

"So you will come back safe?"

"As always and I come back as quickly as possible. You will listen to Lance and be good. You go to bed early and you two don't stay overnight to play on your console. »

"Yes mom!"

She went upstairs to take her criminal kit.

"Be careful Dr. B."

"Do not worry Lance."

She kissed them both and went with agent Cooper. During the trip agent Cooper exposed the case. Two victims found in a house, their bodies were burned. The fire was not accidental after the first conclusions. Cooper tried to speak with Dr. Brennan, but she wasn't listening to her. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, she led her to the bodies.

"Then Dr. Brennan?"

"Male. In his forties. Multiple fractures on the lower limbs, blood marks on the floor shows that he was dragging his body through the floor, trying to escape when his assailant fired a bullet in his head. We can see the impact, the bullet pierced the skull. You should find it in this room. Where is the second body? »

"In the corridor."

"Female. Approximately 30. Pelvic indicates that she gave birth a year or two ago. She didn't die burned or intoxicated by the smoke. Blunt trauma to the head and given the injury, she had bleeding to death. I find her position weird as if she was trying to protect something. »

The young woman entered the room and turned the lights on.

"Can you hear that noise?"

"No."

She approached the wardrobe and opened it, then gently pushed the clothes.

"What is that? A dog? »

Brennan wasn't listening to her; hiding in the closet, there was a little girl aged on or two. She seemed scared and her body was slightly shaking.

"Don't be frightened. I don't want to hurt you."

The little girl looked at her with intensity. Brennan hold her hand out to her. She took a little time for reflection. When she met the young woman's gaze, she knew she was safe.

"Everything is finished now you can get out."

She caught Brennan's hand and crashed in her arms. The doctor hold her tight against her chest. She was crying.

"Don't worry, I'm there now…"

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. She looked at Brennan.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Emily".

"Nice to meet you Emily, my name is Temperance."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm kinda sad , because you don't like my story. I don't get much reviews even if I'm at my 13th chapter. Maybe I have to end it. It take just one minute of your time so please if you like it,say it even if you hate it. Anyway enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones!

She hadn't said a word during the trip to the hospital. And even when they arrived, she had still not spoken. Emily was still cuddling in Brennan's arms, like a little angel, she seemed so peaceful. She was only listening to the voice of the young woman. Anyway whenever someone tried to get her away from her, she was crying. Brennan's voice was comforting her. She was lying on the bed; several nurses were working around her. She was looking at them really closely, she disliked those people. She was holding Brennan's hand strongly. She didn't want to be touch anymore. She wanted to shout and cry, she thought about her mother. Finally the nurses finished with her.

"So Dr Landson, how is she going?"

"Besides the fact that she's still in shock, everything is fine, she is fine, Dr. Brennnan. Do not worry. We placed her under perfusion because she was dehydrated, but that's all. In one hour she will be able to go back home. »

"Thank you Dr. Landson."

Everyone got out the room, leaving the two girls alone. She felt better; she didn't like to be surrounded by strangers. Temperance noticed it. She was moved by the little girl. She was so innocent, she felt heartsick for her. She had lost both his parents and will certainly forget about them. Suddenly Agent Cooper came into the room. Emily hid behind Brennan.

"How is she?"

"Well. In shock, but she's fine. Did you find the identity of her parents? »

"Yes. Leann and Bradley Masen. Respectively 30 and 32 years old. Together since they left high school. They were living with their little girl aged 14 months, Emeraude Lynn Masen, Emily for short. Leann was a teacher for high school and Bradley a bookseller. They were a couple without history. »

"They necessarily had one Agent Cooper, people rarely kills other people for nothing."

"I will continue to do my research."

"Great. By the way may I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?"

"Of course."

The girl seemed afraid. Brennan gently caressed her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I will be there, just outside in the corridor, so if you need me, you can call me. Alright? »

She agreed with her head. Both women went into the corridor.

"What will happen to Emily? Has she got any close family? »

"None, her great parents are dead, she has no close relatives. Just a distant aunt, a certain Isabella Dorkins but we couldn't reach her. I am afraid she will be placed in a foster home until we contact someone else from her family."

"I will take her with me."

"Dr. Brennan, I don't want to be incorrect, but you already have a busy job and a son at home, plus you are 4 months pregnant. Having a little girl of this age… you know, she can be a burden for you. »

"Listen Agent Cooper, thank you for the tip but I am very able to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. Emily will stay with us until someone of his family take her in charge. Is that clear? »

"Perfect."

"Great. Keep me updated."

She went back in the room where Emily had fallen asleep. She called Sweets.

"Allo."

"Oh sorry Sweets. Did I wake you up?

"Doctor B I was worrying about you. Parker and I are watching a movie. Something bad happened?"

"No, it's okay. Nothing serious. But can you come pick me up in one hour?"

"Where?"

"I'm at Mercy High."

"The hospital? What's going on?"

"I told you Lance, I'm fine. So will you come?"

"Yes of course."

"I'll be in room 210."

"Okay see you."

She hang up and returned to the sofa near her bed. She didn't have to think about this decision. Emily needed a home even if it was temporary. She couldn't bear the fact that she may be placed in a foster home. She had always hated this system, it caused her many pain when she was young. She didn't want the same thing for Emy. She waited patiently for time to pass. Finally the boys arrived an hour later. Emy was still asleep.

"Come both, we are going to speak in the corridor."

Parker was in Lance's arms. He was wearing his pajamas. Brennan couldn't help but find him cute.

"What's going on mummy?"

"Listen sweetheart, in this room, there is a little girl who had lost both her parents tonight."

"Like me and Lance?"

"Yes my heart, like you and Lance. And you know this little girl has no more family. »

"But it's very sad. Can't she come with us? In our home, we have enough place right? »

"Yes honey, we can. Are you okay with that?"

"It's okay because she needs help, right?"

"Yes Parker. But you'll have to be nice with her because she is smaller than you."

"Smaller than me?"

"Yes, she still is a baby. So will you be nice with her?"

The little boy nodded with his head.

"We are going in now but you have to be quiet because she is sleeping."

When they entered the room, Emily was still asleep. Parker approached the bed and took a few minutes to observe her. He remained in silence for a while. Then he looked at Brennan.

"But mommy, she is very small! "

"Yes, she is very small, that means you'll have to be careful with her because she is fragile. "

"Okay."

10 minutes later, the little girl opened her eyes. She looked scared; she searched for Brennan's gaze. The young woman approached her and she sprang into her arms.

"It's okay sweetie, you are safe. Emily here is my son Parker and his brother Lance."

Lance was a little bit shocked by Brennan's words, he stared at her and she smiles at him. Emily who was hidden behind her, also smiles at them. He was pleased that Brennan considered him like family. He loved this feeling of belonging.

"Hi Emily, my name is Parker and I'm 8 years old. You are going to stay with mommy, Lance and me tonight. Alright? "

She nodded her head.

"The doctor will come in a few minutes to take off your perfusion, I know that you don't like him but it will not last I promise."

As she said, the doctor arrived a few minutes later and made a last check up.

"Everything is okay, you just have to sign the release papers, and she can go. Anyway you must be careful that she stays hydrated."

"Thank you Dr. Landson, thank you for all."

He got out.

"See Emy, I have told, it wasn't so terrible, right?"

"Can we go now mommy? I'm a little bit tired…"

"Yes Parker, we're leaving."

Lance was holding Parker in his arms, while Temperance, despite her 4 months of pregnancy was holding the small Emy. They were walking through the corridor when suddenly Brennan stopped. She didn't know why but a familiar smell came into her nose. Emily was looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Dr. B is something wrong?"

"I don't know Lance, it's the second time that we come here, and each time I have this strange feeling. I can't identify it, but I'm sure it's something familiar."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe it's nothing, maybe my pregnancy hormones works to much on me. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get out of here."

The children were already sleeping when they arrived at the car. During the trip back to home, they didn't spoke; she seemed to be somewhere else. She was trying to identify this smell. Lance had noticed her concern and didn't disturb her reflexion. In less than half an hour they arrived. Lance put Parker to bed and Brennan took care of Emy.

"I came to say goodbye, I'm going back home. I'll be back at 10 a.m. to pick up Parker."

"Lance stop talking nonsense! Your room is all ready. Like that tomorrow, you will not have to get up early."

"Okay, then good night."

"Good night Lance."

He returned to his room and she went to take a shower. She glanced a last time in Emmy's room to be sure that everything was alright for her. Finally she checked on Parker to be sure that he was sleeping well. He had begun to do less nightmares since they had moved in there. Sometimes they were waking him up suddenly through the night and he ended in her bed. She kissed him on the forehead. Then she went to bed, she knew that tomorrow would be a big day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay but I have a tough job and no free time! So here is my new chapter, I think it's the longest one. I know my english sucks so if someone could beta read me, send me an email. Thanks for the reviews you sent me, it made me feel better. So keep doing it! I'll try to post as soon as possible. Enjoy it! And a special thank to Lisbon94.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bones!**

**She didn't slept very much that night. Parker's sleep has been very agitated, as well as Emmy's .The little girl's night has been populated by nightmares. Brennan finally ended up to her room at 5 A.M. She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she was thinking about Booth again. If he was looking at her now, he will be laughing, two children plus one on his way. She didn't slept more than two hours that night, when small cries woke her up. She opened her eyes, few thin rays of sunlight passed through her curtains. A little noise came to her ears. Parker's head appeared behind the door.**

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

**He advanced towards the bed and kissed his mother**.

"I think Emmy is awake."

"I'm sure she is. Did her cries wake up?"

"Not at all, I was in my room, reading."

**She sat up and grabbed her bathrobe.**

"You look tired mommy ..."

"It's going to be okay, you go get ready while I take care of Emmy. You know if Lance is already up?"

"He is preparing breakfast."

**The little boy went away. When she arrived in Emmy's room, she was still crying. Just as her eyes met Brennan's she stopped. She held out her little arms towards the young woman.**

"Don't worry, it's okay I'm here."

**She nestles her head in Brennan's neck.**

"It's going to be a long day today. »

**When they finished ,they went downstairs to have breakfast with the boys.**

"Hello Dr. B."

"Hello Lance. Did you sleep well?»

« Better than you I think. »

« Certainly. Hard night. So when the two of you are leaving? »

"In ten minutes, I let Parker finished his breakfast. What is your schedule for the day?"

"Some shopping with Emmy, I need to buy her some clothes, toys and things for the house, after that I go back to work."

"Why don't you take the day off? You look so exhausted… "

"No, I need to work plus I have made great progress in some limbo's cases. »

"Good. Can we go now Parker?"

"Yes I'm ready."

**He took his bag and hugged a last time his mother. He kissed Emmy on the cheek, which made her laugh.**

"You pay attention about everything Lance say, be good to him and if there is any problem ..."

"I know I call you right away."

"Well, have a nice day, see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

**After the departure of the boys, she embarked Emmy in her car. They spent nearly two hours to the mall .Make shopping for somebody else than her was something new for her and she loved it. The day she learned she was pregnant, she was apprehending those small moments and with Booth's death, it felt like that she couldn't do it by herself. But it seemed so easy with Emmy. It was true that she was old enough to speak a little bit and share her feelings. The task was easier but it still was a delicious moment. When they finished, Brennan went back to the Jeffersonian. Wendell and Angela were on the platform when they arrived. Angela ran to her best friend.**

"Who is this little angel?"

"Wendell, Angela may I introduce you to Emeraude Lynn, Emily or Emmy for friends. Her parents are the victims in the case 1254, she is under my care until they found some family of her. "

"Brennan ... It's horrible. "

"I know. So Emmy is a temporary part of our family. "

"Well welcome Emmy."

**Emmy smiled at her and then yawned.**

« I think it's time to put her to bed, she is falling asleep.I'll be back, I'll install her in my office."

**She had installed a cot in her office several days ago. She had thought that with the baby arrival it would be easier. She put the sleeping girl in it and then switched on the baby monitor. When she returned to the platform, Agent Cooper was waiting for her.**

"Agent Cooper.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Have you got anything new about the case?"

"We are interrogating some neighbor who saw a masked man broke into the house, the night of the murder. He is the one who called the police."

**At this point Hodgins' apparition on the platform surprised them all.**

"Dr. Brennan's I've got something new about Boot... sorry I did not realize you were not alone."

"It 's okay Hodgins. Agent Cooper have you anything else to tell me? "

"Not at all. Anyway I will keep you inform. Got to go. "

**She went away quickly. Brennan turned to Hodgins.**

"So Jack what's happening? What have you found out? "

"This is not much but it's a start. I have analyzed a fourth blood sample from the crime scene, at Rebecca's house. I just run a comparison on Afis, I will gave you the results as soon as I get them. "

"Thanks Hodgins."

**Angela returned to her office, leaving Wendell and Brennan work on Emmy's parents' bodies. They were searching evidences for over three hours when they were interrupted by Caroline, she was followed by Samara Stinson, Rebecca's mother.**

"What the hell is she doing here Caroline?"

"Calm down Dr. Brennan. She just want to talk. "

"I have nothing to say to Mrs. Stinson, also a court order says she has no right to approach us."

"I know Dr. Brennan."

"I give you 5 minutes."

"I'll be brief Dr. Brennan, I am here to warn you that my husband and I will not give up, and that Parker will be under our custody. This is a boy who has no credibility. And you doctor, we have enough evidence to prove you're a bad mother. That your environment is dangerous for a little boy. That his life is threaten everyday with you."

"We will see, I'm not afraid of you or your husband. Parker is under my care. And within weeks he'll become officially my son . You can't do anything ... On this I ask you to go . "

"I have not finished ..."

"Yes Mrs. Stinson we have finished. Miss Julian can I talk to you a few moments please?"

"Of course Dr. Brennan."

**She turned to the two guards who were near the platform.**

"Gentlemen you can escort Mrs. Stinson at the entrance of the institute."

**Caroline followed her into her office.**

"We can't speak louder Emmy is sleeping. »

**Brennan went to the crib, the little girl was sucking her thumb, apparently dreaming of something nice.**

"Dr. Brennan? Who is this girl? "

"Emerald Lynn Masen. The child's victims of our case. She is under my custody. I want you to help me find her family. I don't trust agent Cooper. She did not seem really interested in the case. I don't want Emy to become homeless because of that."

"I perfectly understand."

"I know what it means to be in the system and for a child of her age ... I think it's not a good place to be ..."

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan. I would do my best. "

**She walked towards the door, she was leaving when she turned back**.

"Dr. Brennan. If you need anything else, call me. "

"Thank you Caroline."

**They were alone now. Bones sat on her sofa, she was staring at Emmy. She wondered if Rebecca's mother was right. It was a dangerous work, it was true. More than once her life and those of her team has been in danger. Parker had been threatened and Sweets ... she didn't want to raise her children in terror. Booth would have told her what she was doing was helping people, that she was putting the bad guys in prison, to make the world better. She would have smiled. But she was not alone now, there was Parker, and this baby, and even Emmy under her custody was likely in danger. She was afraid, she didn't want to lose Parker. She would do anything for him, even stop working as a forensic anthropologist and stop her partnership with the FBI to keep them safe. She could just be a writer. This brought her much.**

"Dr. Brennan."

**She went out of her reverie. Wendell had just come in her office.**

"Yes Wendell. I'm listening. "

"The doctor Hodgins asks you on the platform. Something urgent. "

"Okay."

**She followed the young man on the platform. Hodgins looked quite excited.**

"What's going on Hodgins?"

"I found a match."

"What are you talking about?"

"The blood sample found at Rebecca's house, it matches with the one found under the fingernails of Emmy's mother."

**Brennan took the results and put some time to analyze the situation.**

"We must look after all the similarities between the two cases. This can not be a coincidence. "

"Can I say it now?"

"Yes Jack."

"King of the lab."

**At this time Parker arrived with Sweets. He quickly move to the platform but waited until Sweets passes his card. He went straight into his mother's arms.**

"So this day?"

"It was awesome!" *

"I'm happy for you. You'll tell me everything on our way home. "

"Okay, Where's Emma?"

"She is sleeping my heart, we'll go take her and then come back home."

"Have you finished?"

"Yes honey, I have finished."

"As for me, I gotta go, I have late consultations today. Bye everyone."

"Goodbye Sweets."

« Thanks for today. »

« You're welcome. »

**Brennan and Parker made their way into the young woman's office. Emma had just woken up. She took all her files and 30 minutes later they were home. When they arrived, Brennan was surprised to find a small package in front of her door.**

"Look Mom a package for you. It's a big one."

**He took it in his arms. Brennan opened the door but could not turn away her eyes from the package. She did not know why, but she had a bad feeling.**

"Parker put this on the floor."

"Okay. Can I watch a movie please?"

"Yes of course take Emmy with you"

**She waited until the children were gone, she opened the dresser drawer in the entrance and took out some gloves and a pair of scissors. She didn't want to compromise the case ... It took her more than 5 minutes to open the package without taking the risk of losing evidence. After examining its contents, she carefully closed it, she took a moment to consider how best to proceed. She took her phone and called Caroline.**

"Dr. Brennan? "

"I need a forensic team with me right now."

"What's going on?"

"You'll see by yourself. I think you should contact Agent Cooper too. "

"Well, give me some time to contact her, bring together a team and I'm coming."

**She hung up and dialed Angela's number.**

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Angie I need you and Jack to come now.. Ask him to bring his forensic kit please."

"What initially happens? You're worrying me. "

"I called the FBI, they should be here in thirty minutes, I'd prefer you arrive before them."

"We're on our way."

**She looked once more at the package and sat down with the children. Her calm was surprising. She didn't want to alert them. Ten minutes later, Angela and Hodgins arrived.**

"So what happened?"

**She showed them the package.**

"You should wear gloves. Hodgins, can you collect samples that the FBI can't notice . "

**When they saw what was in the package, Angela could not help but scream.**

"Oh my god it's horrible."

"Angie you should go in the salon, the children are watching a movie. I think Toy Story. "

"You're probably right."

**Hodgins was observing Brennan, how could she stay calm in a situation like that? He was in admiration for her, because he couldn't help but he was scared.**

"Have you read the message?"

"Yes ... and I think we have to hide it from the FBI."

"I share your opinion, we are the only ones who can be trusted."

"This doesn't resolve the problem Jack. All of this proves that if we have a mole in the Jeffersonian. "

**He held in his hand a small piece of paper and kept reading the few words that were on it.**

_" I thought I have been clear. You had to bury the investigation on Agent Booth's death and yet someone told me that you keep on your searches. I strongly advise you to stop everything, or your team might pay for your stubbornness. And just to show you how kind I am, I joined a small gift. I hope you'll take me seriously after this... _"

**The sirens from the FBI's car advised them that they were here.**

"We should hide everything before they come in."

"Put them upstairs in my bedroom. Quick."

**Seconds later Caroline and Cooper, followed by several experts made their entry into the house.**

"Dr. Brennan, what happened?"

"I received a package."

"A package?"

"I think it's from Booth's murderer..."

"And why you move to that conclusion?"

"I let you see by yourself."

**Caroline and Agent Cooper approached the package. They took care to put gloves and opened it. Caroline could not repress a tiny scream. A mask of terror was formed on Agent Cooper's face.**

"But it's horrible."

"We must do analysis as quick as possible to find out who it belongs to."

"Don't need to."

"Why?"

"Because we know who it is ..."

"It's Rebecca's head. »

"Rebecca?"

"Parker's mother."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, everyone new chapter. I'll try to post a new one this week . So enjoy it! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones!**

She had left the investigators deal with all of this, she wouldn't stay in the house, Parker had asked questions. She didn't dare to answer, and had pretext that Angela had insisted they all slept at Hodgins' mansion. How to tell her son that his biological mother's head had been found in a package. She wouldn't show it but she was afraid. Fear of not being able to protect her children. Booth's murderer knew where she lived, knew her habits and her life. The insecurity that she had experimented since Booth's death, was increasingly growing. He would have known what to do, she knew it, it was useless to run away. This psychotic was out there watching them, waiting to strike at the right time. She put her hand on her stomach, he began to move slightly. Already five months, she glanced at Parker and remembered the day she announced her pregnancy to Booth.

_After hesitating for several days, she had finally cracked. She might say otherwise, she had all the symptoms. Nausea, vomiting, tiredness ... she was sitting at her desk but kept throwing glances toward her small bag. She could not help but wonder what would happen next. She was not ready. Certainly she had discovered the pleasure of loving another human being than her, because they had Parker during the weekend but a baby ... she was not ready. It was true she had ardently desired a child, but it was before. How Booth will react? She couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed her bag and rushed to the toilet. She was sitting there, the little stick in her hands. Despite the word "pregnant" written in big, she didn't want to believe it. She put the evidence in the trash can and rushed in her office. She needed her gynecologist's confirmation. The appointment had been made for the afternoon. Reports placed on the desktop should have attract her but her body was strength less, she resigned and lied on the sofa. She tried to forget about it. A few minutes later, Booth appeared in the room. As soon as she saw him, her heart began to beat faster, her face lit up, he approached her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. _

_**"Hey, long day?" **_

_**"We can say that."**_

_** "What's happening? It's been several days since you seem woozy. " **_

_**"Too much work, I have Sethi 1****st**** exposition to prepare, I have some unfinished cases in the limbo, and the analysis on our investigation." "It's rare to see you so tired. You should have a break, take a few hours for you, I know you don't like it but you should take your afternoon. " **_

_He got up and sat beside her, he put his arm around her shoulders. She loved the warmth of his arms. She just needed him by her side to feel better. _

_**"Why don't not take your afternoon?" **_

_**"I can't, I have something important to do." **_

_**"What's so important that you can't miss a day?"**_

_She looked into his eyes, and she didn't need to think about it more. She had to tell him. He would not like her hiding the truth. His alpha male side. _

_**"I have an appointment with my doctor ..." **_

_**"Bones, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" **_

_She took his hand and placed it on her belly. _

_**"I'm pregnant, Booth." **_

_It took him a few seconds to realize the words that came out of her mouth. He got up abruptly and stared at her. _

_**"Seriously Temperance?" **_

_**"I need my gynecologist to confirm it but the test is positive. You're angry?" **_

_She begged with her eyes, she needed an answer. He embraced her and pressed his lips on hers. A kiss that worth all the answers in the world. _

_**"Angry? Are you kidding? Temperance you could not give a better gift in the whole world. " **_

_**"Really?" **_

_**"I love you Bones." **_

_**"I love you Booth."**_

__She was looking at the landscape through the window, Parker held her hand. He also seemed far away. He realized that something was wrong. Discreetly he stared at his mother's eyes. He wanted to ask what was happening but she would not reply. He shook her hand a little harder to show his presence. She went out of her thoughts and looked at her son. He smiled. Hodgins' mansion could have been called a castle so it was so huge. They had been there several times but despite that, Parker could not help but wonder. Angela put little Emmy asleep in her arms to Jack's former nursery. Brennan and Parker followed Hodgins in the living room.

**"It's still early, Parker if you want you can play on the giant screen in the next room. I have a lot of games . Until we serve dinner. " "Thank Hodgins." **

The little boy ran into the next room, leaving the two adults alone. They looked at each other.

**"It's worse than we thought ..."**

** "Maybe we should do what he's asking. Accept ..." **

**"Accept ... Hodgins, you just asked me to accept ...It's very ironic coming from you, you didn't accept when the Gravedigger attacked us, and yet our lives were in danger. I can not accept Booth's death ... but I have to admit that we must stop our researches for some time. It's safer for all of us. " **

**"You're right. Time to find the mole among us. " **

Angela made her entrance into the room and sat by Hodgins' side.

**"She's sleeping like a little angel, you should go get some rest too Brennan."**

** "I'm fine. I don't need to rest. "**

She looked at her boyfriend, and he understood immediately.

**"Gotta ask what they are doing for dinner. I come back. "**

He went away, Angela came next to her friend.

**"My heart, no you're not fine. I know you're trying to compartmentalize for our safety. But in this story, you forget that you're fragile, and sometimes you must learn to let go. You need to rest like all of us. Brennan, think about your baby. " **

**"You know Rebecca's mother told me that I wasn't a good mother ... I put Parker's life in danger. And if it was true?" "You're the best mother that Parker might have in the whole world. See how he is happy and it's because of you. Now stop listen to that crazy woman. " **

The young woman's eyes showed she had been destabilized. Her friend was right, partly. She couldn't break down, she had promised. She needed to be alone for a few moments. She took her friend's hand. She knew what she had to do.

**"Thanks Angie." **

**"You're welcome, I'm here for you." **

**"Can I ask you a favor please?" **

**"Anything you want." **

**"Could you watch the children for an hour and borrow your car? There is a place I want to go. " **

**"Sure." **

Angela handed her the keys and looked at her friend leave.

**"Tell Parker not to worry." "Be careful."**

She was gone. Parker made his entrance a few minutes later.

**"Mommy is not with you?" **

**"She got out. She needed to be alone a few minutes. " **

**"But she'll returned, right?" **

**"But of course, your mom will never let you, don't you know that?"**

** "Yes. Tell me Angela is something wrong?"**

** "Nothing serious. It's grown-up things, don't worry. " **

**"But Mom didn't look good. It's my fault? " **

**"But of course not, what are you saying Parker? Nothing is your fault. She has lost your dad and she loved him very much. She is sad, that's all. Don't you miss your daddy? " **

**"Yes, every day. But I don't talk about him because every time I talk about him, Mom has that look ..." **

**"It's normal when you lose a loved one. Plus your grandparents don't help. " **

**"My grandparents? I don't like them. You think they'll get me back? " **

**"Brennan will fight for you until her last breath. She will not let them take you. " **

**« I don't want to leave, they are detestable ..." **

**"Chase those his evil thoughts out of your head, you're too young to be upset with such things. Come and show me what you worth on « Just dance». " **

Brennan was driving without really paying attention to the road. She realized that she had failed her promise. The more she got closer, the more she was thinking. She parked her car in front of the large iron gate. She took her courage in both hands, and entered the sanctuary. Even if she had been there only once, she knew exactly where to go. She moved slowly through the aisles. Other families were praying. She sat cross-legged in front of Booth's tomb. Her long fingers lingered on the inscriptions.

**"I'm sorry Booth, I failed my promise. Come here to see you...after your death, I wasn't strong 't have the courage and even now that I'm here, I find irrational to talk to a tombstone. I feel so lonely without you...Parker is missing you everyday,I know he thinks about you every day,but don't want to make me says your name in his sleep. Our baby is starting to give me little now I tool in a little girl with us, her name's Emmy, she is so cute. I'm sure you are laughing at me from where you are. I wish you were here with us,I'm disorientated and afraid...our whole family is in danger and you're not there to help. I'm not strong enough..."**

She paused, a tear fell down on her cheek. She closed her eyes and said nothing else. The minutes passed slowly. The sun was setting slowly, and it seemed that time had stopped. The slight breeze that rose, brought her back to earth, and the silence around her froze her blood. She realized she was alone now. She got up suddenly. The calm, the atmosphere, everything was heavy. She had to reach her car. As her feet carried her through the endless alleys of the cemetery, the sky growing darker and more. She no longer felt safe, and the serenity she had felt moments ago had been replaced by terror. She was not alone, she could feel it. And this presence was close. She speeded up her pace, but stumbled and fell on the ground. She tried to stand up but it was too late. A hand rested on her shoulder.

**"This is not good to walk alone in cemeteries Temperance ..."**


	16. Chapter 16

HI, everyone! Sorry for the delay, new job, new school so here comes the update. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, so if anyone wants to be my beta reader tell me! And please, please review, it makes me update quicker. This chapter is for Reannederful,thanks for your review!

**"Jared, oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!"**

**"I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention."**

He helped her standing up.

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"The same thing as you. I visit him once a week. He had always been there for me, and I have been too selfish to return the favor. So when I come here, I try to persuade myself that it makes the difference. "**

**"I'm sure that no matter where he is, he's happy of that."**

**"Thank Tempe. What about you? Never seen you here before... "**

**"I made a promise to Booth ... but I didn't want to come here, I could not. For me, he is not dead ... he is somewhere, all alone, trying to get back home ... "**

**"Tempe ..."**

**"Yes I know, this is not possible. But I can't accept his death... Well don't bother, what about you? Padme, how is she? "**

**"She's fine, we are preparing our wedding for the next summer."**

**"It's wonderful. Congratulations. "**

**"Thank you, I wish Booth was there, for once in my life I'm really engaged. Anyway we would like Parker to be part of the cortege. "**

**"He will be so happy! He adores you, you know. "**

**"But not as much as your little squints."**

**"It's because he spends more time with them."**

**"How is he?"**

**"He's holding on. It's hard. But since Emy is here, it's getting better."**

**"Emy?"**

**"She is the daughter of the seconds victims of Booth's murderer. She is two years old, so adorable. I decided to took her in until we found her some family. "**

**"It's really nice of you. And you, Temperance You look exhausted."**

**"The psychopath who killed Booth has left us a little gift this morning. Rebecca's head in a box. He's threatening us, to stop the investigation. He knows where we live, what we do. He is watching us. For now, we're staying at Hodgins' mansion. "**

**"But it's horrible. Why are you not leaving? "**

**"Because we must confront it, otherwise he will hunt us our whole life ... I'm not Booth, I'm not a sniper, I don't read people ... but I'll do what I do best. We will catch this guy and prevent him to harm again. 5 people have died, 5 is too much ... "**

Jared put his hand on her shoulder.

**"If there is someone who can resolve this problem, it's you Temperance. I'm not worried about that."**

**"Thank you Jared."**

She glanced at her watch.

**"It's getting late, I should go, I don't like being away from Parker and Emy for too long."**

**"You're right, Padme is certainly waiting for me. Feel free to call me if you need, you know you can count on me. "**

He kissed her on the cheek, and went away in the opposite direction. She walked to her car. Her head was somewhere else. After a last look at the cemetery, she started the engine, there wasn't much light on the way, lost in her thoughts she had not immediately noticed the car following her. A feeling of terror came over her body, her foot pressed hardly the accelerator. The car was gone, her muscles relaxed for a few moments, but she didn't slow down. Suddenly her pursuer crashed the back of her vehicle. She was panicked, he was there, trying to kill her. She tried to see his silhouette in the outside rear-view mirror but all his lights were turned off, her eyes could not distinguish anything. Her foot pressed again the accelerator. Despite its speed, another tremor ran through the cabin. She was trying somehow to stay on the road. She was decided to fight, she pushed the other car. A race against time began. The two cars were racing at full speed. One of the two would finish off the road, she knew it and didn't want to be that one. She dialed Angela .

**"Hello."**

**"Angie? That's me. "**

**"Brennan, what's happening?"**

**She was trying to stay focused but the impacts were becoming more frequent and violent.**

**"Angie, he's here ... he is trying to run me off the road."**

**"Oh my god Brennan. What can I do? "**

**"We are on the National 46, almost at the exit 22, I can't see his face from here but the first four characters of his license plate are 3W69 ... I think...we need to find who owns ... "**

She had no time to finish, gunshots were heard.

**"Brennan what was that noise?"**

**"He's trying to burst my ..."**

Angela didn't hear the end of her sentence, just a loud screech of tires, the sound of crunching metal and her friend's desperate screams. Then nothing. Total silence.

"**Brennan? Brennan? Answer me please ! "**

The car had come off the road and turned over several times before it finished it path down the hill. She had lost consciousness a few moments when her head had hit the steering wheel. Her eyes struggled to stay open, she could heard her friend's voice but couldn't concentrate. All she felt was pain.

**"Angie ..."**

**"My god, sweetie, tell me, tell me what happened"**

**"Blood…there is blood everywhere ... My head hurts… so bad."**

**"Brennan I must call an ambulance."**

**"No ... Don't let me ..."**

**"I'm not hanging up Brennan, I'm using the house phone. Keep speaking, please. "**

**"I'm so hurt ..."**

The car rested on its roof. The front windows had exploded, the ground was strewn with broken glass. She felt so weak, she tried to make the extent of her injuries. Her head was hurting her really bad, probably a concussion. She could smell blood but didn't dare to look at where it came from. Her right wrist was making a funny angle, she used her good hand to unfasten her seatbelt. She wanted to crawl out of the vehicle but she couldn't move her legs. Probably two or three broken ribs. She gave up to move. Placing her hand on her belly, she began to cry.

**"Brennan ... Are you still there? Answer me! "**

She murmured a small "yes".

**"Hold on sweetie, they're on their way."**

**"Angie tell Parker that..."**

**"No, you'll tell him yourself ..."**

**"Angie ... please ..."**

**"No Brennan, I don't want to hear this kind of stuff."**

A sharp pain came across her abdomen. A cry escaped the young woman's lips.

"**My baby ..."**

The pain was unbearable, she fainted.

**"Brennan !"**

**"Angie why are you screaming like that ?You'll wake Emy!"**

**"It's Bren, she just had a car accident, Booth's killer crushed her car. I must go. I called an ambulance. She is on the National 46, almost at the exit 22. Please call Cam and Caroline. She gave me the first 4 characters of the license plate. 3W69 ... Can you watch the kids please? "**

He took her in his arms.

**"Angie, calm down, everything will be okay. Go find your friend, I'll take care of the rest. "**

**"Thanks."**

She kissed him.

**"Don't say anything to Parker for the moment."**

**"Don't worry ..."**

It took her almost 20 minutes to arrive at the crime scene. Ambulances and police cars were already there. Police officers guarding the perimeter.

**"I must come in, please."**

**"Sorry miss, but it's a crime scene and no one is allowed to pass through that line."**

**"Listen to me, it's my best friend in this car, you're wasting my time, you can't keep me from getting in."**

**"I can, and I'll do. You're not going anywhere. "**

**"Okay, you want to play this game, there is no problem. I'll call the office of Miss Julian, you know the prosecutor, I worked with her, officer ... "**

She glanced quickly at his badge.

**"... Caldwell and I am sure she will be happy to have a discussion with your superiors."**

The young officer's face became suddenly pale.

**"You should have said it in the first place , that you were with Miss Julian. She's here. I'm really sorry. "**

He let her pass. Few seconds later, she found Caroline.

**« Where is she? »**

**« Still down. »**

**« What? What are they waiting for? »**

**« She is stuck in the car. The paramedics are not very… »**

She paused in her speech.

**« Not very what? »**

**« Confident. »**

Angela didn't speak, she waited in silence. Caroline went away a few moments.

**"Anything new?"**

**"They managed to extract her."**

When the paramedics arrived with Brennan's body, Angela could not help but cry. Carolina tried to comfort her.

**"We have to go to the hospital now. She's loosing too much blood."**

**"I come with you."**

**"I'll meet you there."**

She followed them. She tried to stay calm, but every look at her friend, made her cry . She didn't even hear the paramedics talking and fussing around her. The injuries and the blood slowly escaping from her friend's body was all she could see. She prayed silently for her.

**"Are we arrive yet?"**

**"Yes."**

They took her directly in the operating room. She tried to follow them but a nurse stopped her.

**"You can't go any further, I'm sorry."**

**"But she will be all alone, I need to be with her."**

**"The doctors will came as soon as they can..."**

Angela reluctantly sat down. Every minute seemed an eternity for her. A glance at her watch, only 20 minutes and she was already exhausted. Moments later, Sweets and Wendell arrived.

**"Angie?"**

**"Sorry guys I didn't see you come in."**

**"How is she?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"It should not be that bad ..."**

**"Wendell, without being pessimistic, you haven't seen her. All that blood ... "**

He approached her and took her in his arms.

**"Everything will be fine, we are talking about Dr. Brennan."**

**"I hope Sweets."**

The hours passed and still no news. Finally after 3 hours of waiting the doctor came to them.

**"Are you with Dr. Brennan?"**

**The three of them stood up.**

**"Yes."**

**"Well I have good news and bad news."**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi everyone sorry for the delay, I have been on holidays so here is the new chapter,enjoy it!**_

_**"What do you mean by that?"**_

_**"Miss Brennan is lucky, because given the seriousness of her accident, she could have died."**_

_**"Stop beating around the bush! How is she? "**_

_Wendell and Angela turned to Sweets. They had never seen him lose control before._

_**"When she arrived here, she had already lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing. We were able to transfuse her on time and the operation went well. She is sedated by now, she needs some rest. Three cracked ribs, her left wrist and right ankle broken. Multiple lacerations to the neck, upper and lower limbs due to the metal and glass pieces. She must use a wheelchair for a few days until she recovers. But what is worrying us the most is the impact on her head, she has a serious concussion, unfortunately we have to wait until she wakes up to see the extent of her injury... "**_

_**"What are the possible repercussions?" **_

_**« Loss of memory for long or short-term, language dysfunction, partial or complete paralysis. I don't want to alarm you, but she can get out of this with only a horrible headache. "**_

_**"You're avoiding the main topic ... What about the baby?"**_

_**"It's a miracle he's still alive, they're a few cases where it survives. We have placed her under monitoring, if Miss Brennan keeps good constants, so does he. Despite that, her pregnancy should be followed very closely. "**_

_**"So she could get away without any after-effects?"**_

_**"Yes ... as I told you, it's a miracle after an accident of this severity. Wait until she wakes up before declaring victory."**_

_**"When we'll be able to see her?"**_

_**"By now she is in intensive care, we will place her in a single room within two hours. I gotta go I have other patients waiting for me, the nurse will inform you when she is transferred. "**_

_**"Thanks, how nice."**_

_The doctor went away, leaving the three of them. Angela plunked down into her seat, relieved. Wendell was looking at Sweets, he wasn't speaking at all, he seemed somewhere else. _

_**"What's going on Sweets? "**_

_**"I don't want to be pessimistic, but she's not out of the woods"**_

_**"She is okay. The doctor just said ... "**_

_**"We haven't heard the same conversation Wendell. She might not be the same when she wakes up. A blow to the head doesn't forgive ... "**_

_They sat in silence until Angela's phone rang._

_**"Angela it's Hodgins. How is she? "**_

_**"She is saved but ... she could have serious psychological damages ..."**_

_**"Don't worry Angie, she will pull through this."**_

_**"How are the children?"**_

_**"That's exactly why I called you. Parker wants to talk to you, and Emy want Dr. B."**_

_**"Give him the phone."**_

_**"Angela?"**_

_**"Yes my heart what's going on?"**_

_**"I saw what happened on TV ..."**_

_**"Do Hodgins know about that?"**_

_**"No…Angie…is mommy dead?"**_

_**"No, my angel, she's all right ..."**_

_**"And my little sister?"**_

_**"She's fine too."**_

_**"I want to see her."**_

_**"Hodgins will take you to the hospital. Parker are you sure? "**_

_**"Yes, I want to be with my mommy."**_

_**"Well ... then gave Hodgins the phone."**_

_**"Okay. »**_

_**« Angie?"**_

_**"Bring them here. It'll be fine. "**_

_**"Okay, I'm on my way."**_

_Caroline and Camille had joined the group. Wendell explained them the situation._

_**"Agent Cooper is at the crime scene but I am sorry to announce you that I need Wendell and Hodgins."**_

_**"He's on his way to bring the kids here. "**_

_**"Do you have something new on the car?"**_

_**"So far nothing, there are thousands of cars in Washington, it takes a little time to find a plate that match."**_

_**"We have recovered the car and we expect Wendell and Hodgins to examine it."**_

_**"Here they are."**_

_When they arrived Parker rushed into Sweets' arms._

_**"Sorry, time to pack things for them."**_

_**"Thank you Jack."**_

_**"Any news?"**_

_**"No, we're waiting for her to be transferred in a single room."**_

_**"Good."**_

_**"Cam needs you back to the lab, to analyze Bren's car."**_

_**"Well, let's go now, when the evidences are fresh."**_

_Angela took the little Emy from Hodgins' arms. She was playing with her teddy bear._

_**"Call us if there is something new."**_

_**"Sure."**_

_Parker wasn't speaking, sitting on Sweet's lap, head resting on his chest, he was struggling against sleep._

_**"You know you can sleep Park ..."**_

_**"No, I'm waiting to see Mom."**_

_**"It's like you want."**_

_An hour later, Parker was telling a story to Emy, Angela was watching them, Sweets was gone to get some coffee. She was saying to herself that Brennan had done very well raising those two. She laughed in her heart, she had always believed she would be the first with children, but when she laid her eyes on Parker and Emy, she thought that her friend had made a lot of progress._

_**"Excuse me?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"You're with Dr. Brennan?"**_

_**"Yes why?"**_

_When Parker's eyes rested on the person speaking with Angela, his eyes turned cold, he stood up brutally . Emy started crying._

_**"Parker what's going on?"**_

_**"No, I would not leave with them."**_

_Sweets arrived at this moment. Parker took refuge in his arms._

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Stinson what are you doing here?"**_

_**"We learned what happened to Dr. Brennan. We are here for Parker. "**_

_**"I think you misunderstood the function of a judicial restraint."**_

_**"I think it's you that don't understand. Parker is our grand-son and nobody will stop us from taking him back . Plus, Dr. Brennan could not survive from what I heard, we will have his custody back."**_

_**"While Dr. Brennan is alive, you can't touch a hair of this child."**_

_**"Who are you to this child, nothing. Her "mother" is unable to take care of him so for now he is coming with us. Parker, now hurry up, we are leaving now. "**_

_**"No, I'm not coming with you. I stay here with my mom and my real family."**_

_The boy's screams and a hysterical crying Emily ended up alerting the hospital's security guards._

_**"Excuse me, is there a problem?"**_

_**"Yes, those people have a legal restriction that forbid them from approaching this little boy and they're trying to take him away from his mother."**_

_**"Okay, you have to follow me now."**_

_**"We'll not give up so easily."**_

_It took them several minutes to calm the children. The silence had taken place in the waiting room. It was nearly midnight when the nurse came to them. _

_**"You can come. From what I understand you're with the FBI, so you can stay with her all night long. Are they her children? "**_

_**"Yes. Here's Parker and Emily. "**_

_**"I'm going to put a crib and a bed for them, I'm sure they wouldn't want to leave their mom."**_

_**"Thank you, it's very kind of you."**_

_**"You're welcome."**_

_She lead them outside Brennan's room. Angela handed Emily to Sweets._

_**"We're not coming in Angela?"**_

_**"No, sweetheart, I'll go first. You wait here with Lance and Emily, right? "**_

_**"Okay but not for long?"**_

_**"Not for long."**_

_The young woman didn't want Parker to enter that room, but she knew he had inherited his father's determination, and sooner or later he would see her. She didn't want him to suffer but he loved his mother and would not leave her alone no matter what. It was understandable, she was all he had . The room was in complete darkness, only small lamps above her bed, were diffusing dim lights. She walked quietly to her friend, as if she could wake her up, but she knew her eyes would not open. She was there, so peaceful, only bruises and cuts on her arms and her neck were betraying her condition. A sheet was covering most of her injuries. Her face has been spared, only the deep blue commotion left by the steering wheel at the top of her head could be seen. Several tubes were connected the young woman to machines. Iv lines, transfusion, monitoring, and others. All of that was just a horror show for her. She suddenly thought about Parker. This episode will always be a traumatism for him. See his mother in such a state ... She took her friend's hand._

_**"Come back Bren please."**_

_Parker's little fist on the glass brought her back to reality. She walked toward the door._

_**"Parker before you go in... if you see that you can't bear all of this, you tell me and we will go out, okay?"**_

_**"Okay."**_

_She took the little boy's hand and they entered the room. He didn't move immediately, Sweets encouraged him to go next to her. Emily meanwhile, dared not to look at the bed of the young woman. Parker remained immobile for a few moments, then ran to the bed. He took his mother's hand._

_**"Mom, it's me ... Parker. Wake up please, we need you here."**_

_He sat down next to her, Emy was trying to get out from Sweets' arms to join him. Angela could not help but cry silently. Sweets laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Emily sat down on the little boy's knees. They felt asleep after a few minutes._

_**"Aren't they too cute?"**_

_**"Yes ... but what effects all of this will have on their lives ... Sweets, we can do nothing about it..."**_

_**"We're the best Angela, you will find the asshole who's stalking us and throwing away our lives, and he will pay for it, for all. I'm not worried ... We'll find him. "**_

_**"I hope so."**_

_They didn't move the kids from the armchair they were sleeping in, they were too peaceful. Angie and Lance sat on the other side of the bed. The night passed slowly. Around 4 am, the doctor Tapping entered the room. _

_**"I came to check on her."**_

_He spent nearly ten minutes at Brennan's bedside._

_**"Her constants are stable. She should wake up today. But I'd rather be clear from the beginning. You must be prepare for the worst ... "**_

_**"But how long before she open her eyes?"**_

_**"Within an hour or two . I'll come check on her at 8 pm "**_

_**"Okay, thank you doctor."**_

_They fall asleep immediately. Only the beeping machines and the ticking of the clock now could be heard. It was 7am, the low rays of sunlight entering the room was warming the young woman's cheeks. She wanted to open her eyes but they were so painful ... and the horrible buzzing noise that was echoing in her head wasn't very helpful. She tried several times before fully open them. Despite the day that was rising slowly, the darkness still filled the room. She wondered where she was. Quickly analyzing her environment, it didn't take her long to realize she was in a hospital room. She tried to remember the circumstances under which she got there. But nothing, nothing just a horrible headache. She inspected the area. A smile formed on her lips when she saw Parker and Emy sleeping beside her. They looked so peaceful. She tried to sit up but she cried out of pain, which woke up Sweets._

_**"Dr. Brennan ... you're finally awake!"**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"You don't remember ?"**_

_**"I remember being back home with the kids ..."**_

_**"What day?"**_

_**"Thursday night after work."**_

_They were on Saturday morning, he didn't dare telling her and thought it was best to wait for the doctor._

_**"Sweets? What's going on? What happened? "**_

_**"A car accident ..."**_

_**"The kids were with me?"**_

_**"No, don't worry, you were alone ..."**_

_**"Did I lost my baby? From the pain I feel, I think I have at least two or three cracked ribs ... then ... "**_

_**"No, it's okay, he is a fighter, it runs in the family ... They just have to monitor your pregnancy closely by now."**_

_**"Well it's..."**_

_She stood several minutes in silence as if she was absent._

_**"Brennan?"**_

_**"Yes ..."**_

_**"You were talking to me ..."**_

_**"Oh yes ..."**_

_The expression on her face did frighten the young man. It wasn't good to jump to conclusions._

_**"I come back I'll go find your doctor."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_Anxiety was written all over his face. He gave her a last glance and went away, he returned moments later with Dr. Tapping. Her look was vacant, she didn't even hear them enter._

_**"Hello Dr. Brennan. I am Dr. Tapping. I'll ask you some questions to assess the extent of your brain injury. "**_

_She shook her head quietly._

_**"Do you know where you are?"**_

_**"I guess I'm in a hospital."**_

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"Temperance Joy Brennan."**_

_**"What day are we?"**_

_**"Friday I think."**_

_**"Well, do you know who is with us in this room?"**_

_She looked absent again._

_**"Dr. Brennan?"**_

_**"Yes ..."**_

_**"Did you hear my question?"**_

_**"What question?"**_

_**"Who is in this room?"**_

_**"My children… Emy and Parker…my friends, Angela and Lance ..."**_

_**"Well, thank you doctor now I need you to rest . I must talk with your friend in the hallway."**_

_She didn't seem to hear them at all._

_**"Come Mr. Sweets."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"We have to make other exams and scanners, before I'd be able to give my diagnosis ... But I think she has severe psychological damages...let's not be pessimistic, and wait for the results."**_

_The doctor went away leaving Sweets, alone with his sorrow. He entered the room where everyone was sleeping peacefully, and for a moment he said to himself it was better that way, he wasn't ready to announce them to the terrible news. _

_So you enjoyed it, I hope! But whenever something's big is coming so the reviews will make me write faster! Thanks for reading!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, sorry for all this delay. I had to much to do, but I don't give up that story . Still suck at grammary, so sorry. Enjoy it but review it. **

Angela was unable to contain her emotions, she felt an urge need to cry when Sweets had announced the news, she had left the room and he followed him.

**"No, it's not possible ... I don't believe you." **

**"Angela, I talked to her, she believes we still are on Friday…she was like absent-minded. "**

**"And tell me what are we gonna do now?" **

**"All we can do is wait, do you have an other solution? She will pull through this, she is a strong woman, she knows we all need her. " **

**"And the children? Do you think about the kids. Ms. Stinson will not let go of the case so easily, and will come back for Parker. She doesn't care about Emy but Park is her grand son no matter what. She is so mean, she could have her declared insane and could regain Parker's custody. " **

**"Stop worrying, we just have to call Caroline, she will know what to do." **

Parker had just opened his eyes, he took a few moments to remember what happened the night before. He cast a quick glance toward his mother's bed, she was asleep but still alive. He could not help but smile. Little Emy was still asleep in his arms, he gently lifted her and laid her in the little cradle that had been placed for their disposal. He remained there a few moments, only watching her. Brennan had told him she would not stay with them and sooner or later she would have to leave with her real family. Yet Parker was happy that she was staying with them, his desire to keep her with them forever was really strong, she could be his little sister. When his dad was still alive and Bones was not yet a real part of his life he had always wanted a little brother or sister, now his dad wasn't there anymore but even if they would soon have a new little member in their little family , he wanted with all his heart Emy to stay. He stood near the bed watching his mother, he knew she would eventually wake up. So he waited in silence. He looked towards the little window that opened onto the corridor. Angela had tears streaming down her face and Sweets was trying to console her, he wondered what had happened and hoped with all his heart that it was nothing to do with his mom. Moments later, Brennan finally opened his eyes. The boy jumped to his feet and came closer to her.

**"Mommy?" **

She didn't answer immediately, her eyes were still heavy with sleep, and she had trouble concentrating on her little boy's face.

**"Parker?" **

**"Yes mommy, it's me ..."**

She closed her eyes for a moment. Parker felt his heart fail. He realized that maybe something was wrong. He cast a quick glance at Angela, she was still crying. He looked at his mother, and he felt more fear in his heart.

**"Mom please ... open your eyes. It's me, Parker… "**

**"Parker?" **

Her eyes were staring at him . He couldn't help but smile. She answered his smile. His hand rose slowly and stroked the boy's cheek. He wanted her in his arms, but was too scared to hurt her.

**"Are you hurt?"**

**"No, I'm fine… I was so scared ... "**

**"I'm so sorry sweetheart, can you forgive me?"**

He couldn't wait any longer, he climbed carefully onto the bed next to his mother. She opened her arms to give him some space and carefully put his head on her chest.

**"I missed you so much. I'm happy now you're awake. "**

**"I missed you too darling. Where is Emy?" **

**"I put her in the bed right there, she felt asleep few minutes ago. She just keeps asking for you. Are you sure she can't stay with us? "**

**"Parker, Emy has a family ..."**

**"Yeah, she's got us… we are her family, and I like that I would have two little sisters."**

**"Remember what I told you. It was only temporary but… you know I'd do anything to keep her with us. I know you love her very much. Just be prepared, okay?"**

**"I know ..." **

**"I would love ..." **

Once again, she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Parker gave her a strange look.

**"Yes mom what would you like?"**

She didn't answer, she seemed absorbed in her thoughts. He slowly passed his hand over her eyes.

**"Yes, darling? What are you doing? " **

**"You were the one talking."**

**"Well are you sure?"**

He nodded.

**"It feels like you were lost in her thoughts."**

**"Well, it's not a habit of mine to lose my train of thought…" **

Suddenly the little girl's cries made her finish her sentence, Parker stood up and got out of the bed, he hugged Emy, who stopped crying. He approached the bed, and the little girl stretched out her arms towards the young woman. Parker put her gently beside her. She nestled in the crook of her arm. The little boy watched his mother from the corner of his eye, she was innocently stroking Emy's hair, but her mind seemed somewhere else.

**"Mom?" **

**"Yes, Parker?" **

**"You're okay?" **

She looked at the sky through the window. He waited patiently for her answer, but it never came.

**"Mom?"**

She turned her eyes toward him.

**"Yes my heart?" **

**"You didn't answer ..."**

**"About what?" **

**"No ... nothing."**

At this time Angela and Sweets entered the room. When she saw her friend awake, she felt a wave of comfort through her body, she couldn't help but think about Sweets' words. She approached the bed and leaned forward to kiss her friend's cheek.

**"Brennan you scared the hell out of me ..." **

**"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. This isn't a habit of mine to fall asleep driving. "**

**"Driving? What are you talking about? Do you remember the accident at least? " **

She remained silent a few moments. She tried to remember, but nothing came. Her head was aching and the pain could be read on her face.

**"It doesn't matter Bren ... It was a huge accident, your head need some rest, your memories will come back." **

**"You're probably right ... And the baby? Is the baby okay? "**

Lance looked at Angela, she realized the sadness in his eyes.

**"Dr. B, you already asked me the question earlier?" **

**"Really?" **

Lance was about to reply when Angela spoke.

**"Don't worry, your baby is fine. But the doctor has to monitor the rest of your pregnancy. "**

**"Well, I'm happy that the baby is alright, I couldn't ..." **

She paused a moment. Suddenly she realized that all the faces were staring at her.

**"Why are you all looking at me? What's going on?" **

Parker took her hand.

**"Nothing mom, we're just glad you're alive. You need to rest, just close your eyes. We will all be there when you'll wake up, right beside you. "**

**"You're right, Parker. My head hurts a little. "**

She closed her eyes and took only a few seconds to get back to sleep. Parker stood looking at her for long minutes before turn his attention back to Angela.

**"What's going on?"**

**"What are you talking about Parker?" **

**"I noticed something's wrong. My mom never forgets anything. She never loses the train of her thoughts. It's her head, right? Something's wrong with her head... I know it... " **

**"Calm down Parker. Your mother had a serious accident, it takes time before a full recovery. She had a lot of chance. Give her some time, the doctor didn't finish the exams. The only thing we can do now is wait. " **

At noon, the doctor took Brennan for more examinations. Hodgins had come quickly between two analysis to have some news.

**"So what's going on?" **

**"For now we are expecting some results. And on your side? " **

**"Nothing, we analyzed all that Agent Cooper brought to us but we got nothing to work on. Even the license plate . It was a stolen vehicle, Cooper has found it earlier in the morning. " **

**"Why didn't you bring it back to the lab, there's a chance to find some evidence." **

**"It was destroyed, we can't analyze it."**

**"Destroyed? But there is always something. "**

**"No, nothing at all. I examine it myself, unfortunately this bastard is quite professional ." **

He approached his fiancée, and hugged her.

**"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find him. Well I have to go back to the lab. Call me if there's something new. **"

The doctor returned soon, accompanied by two nurses pushing Brennan's bed back in the room. She was asleep.

**"Can I talk to you outside?"**

They followed him in the corridor.

**"Is it bad?" **

**"It's not as bad as I thought ... but it's still serious. As I suspected, the head impact has affected her brain. But after having her scanners, I think it will not be definitive, but for a while, she will have absences, and memory loss. " **

**"But she will recover from this right?" **

**"Yes, but the road to recovery will be long ... she hasn't lost her mind, her mental faculties, or her long-term memory but her perception of the world might be a little different, you must be patient with her. She will need at least a month of physical rehabilitation I can't pronounce myself for the hematoma on her brain. " **

**"Thank you doctor." **

**"I'll come later , before the end of my service."**

Sweets sat on a chair nearby. Angela sat next to him. Fatigue was visible on their faces.

**"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Sweets, and miss Montenegro. I have a package for them." **

**"It's for us." **

**"Sign this please." **

The young man went away as quickly as he arrived. Sweets began to undo the package.

**"Careful ... Lance." **

He gently opened the small package, and found inside a piece of paper and a piece of hair.

**"It's Brennan's hair. ...Read the paper."**

"_**I warned you. You weren't suppose to follow my track, you're trying to catch someone too dangerous for you. Stop now until you're safe. Otherwise the next time I would kill your precious Brennan or even one of you. This will be my last warning. After I couldn't do nothing more for you ... **_"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, coming back quickly this time. Thanks for all who reviewed. It makes me happy to read you'll enjoy this chapter. Still french so sorry again for the grammatical mistakes. **

They had relayed one after the other to watch over her. It's been three weeks now that they had installed their routine. In the morning, Angela was bringing the children to Brennan, so she can see them when she woke up. They were staying for an hour, and then she brought Parker to school and Emy to the playschool. Brennan remained alone from 10:00 to 12:00. Usually one or two of her colleagues would have lunch with Sweets and her. In the afternoon she was in rehabilitation. The doctor was confident about his physical condition, but couldn't made a appropriate diagnosis about her psychological state. But Angela could see the progress of her young friend. For several days she had noticed that Brennan looked happier, she stood there in thought and suddenly began to smile. She had observed her friend for hours but couldn't say what had made her so happy. Of course she was always smiling when Angela brought the children after school, but it was something else. Sweets was with her today, they hadn't talk about the little letter since they received it. Anyway, they had too much to do with Brennan, and had no more time to continue their researches on the psychopath who was stalking them. The thin evidence they had collected at the crime scene had led nowhere. There was nothing new about him and they were kinda relieved . Parker was playing with Emy, who since her arrival in the small family was less shy. Brennan was watching them, sitting quietly in her wheelchair. The doctor allowed her to get out of her bed. She loved it when the children were coming back from school. Parker was usually telling her a full resume of his day, and Emy was trying as best as she could to do the same. They were inseparable, Brennan was so glad when Emy was trying to replicate Parker's every move. It was a day like any other, Angela was explaining to Brennan what had happened in the laboratory since her accident. Sweets was reading on the little sofa when someone knocked at the door.

**"Agent Cooper?"**

**"I'm glad to see that you get better, Dr. Brennan." **

**"Thank Agent Cooper. "**

**"You have news about the investigation?" **

**"Not at all. It's about Emy. " **

**"What's going on with Emy?" **

Brennan's face became livid. Her heart began to beat faster. She didn't like the tone of her voice. The little girl had realized that they were talking about her. She held out her arms towards Brennan who took her and pressed her gently against her chest.

**"I found her family. Her great aunt and her husband . " **

**"And did she say?" **

**"I explained the situation. But unfortunately Mrs. Epson and her husband are elderly and live far away. They can no longer care about a child so young. They are very sad about it, because she considered Emy's mother like her own daughter. But she can do anything about it and will be obliged to put her for adoption. " **

**"It means she can stay with us?" **

**"I told her about you, and she loved the idea. She knows that Emy will be very happy if she is adopted by your family. She faxed her written permission and all the necessary paperwork for her adoption. I handed them over Caroline, she is taking care of everything. "**

Tears of joy rolled down on Brennan's cheeks. She was so happy. She pressed the little girl hard against her heart.

"**You heard that sweetie! You are staying with us! " **

Parker was ecstatic.

**"It means…that Emy… will officially become my little sister?" **

**"Yes sweetheart." **

**"That is so cool."**

**"Congratulations Dr. Brennan." **

**"Thank you. Thank you for everything. "**

**"On this I gotta go, I've got a lot of things to do. Caroline said she would come tomorrow to have you sign the papers. " **

**"Ok" **

She went away, leaving the small group celebrating the happy news. Parker couldn't stop jumping around the room. Emy was clapping her little hands and laughing loudly.

**"Now you'll be my sister officially and my mommy will be your mommy too." **

She looked up at Brennan.

**"Mommy?" **

**"Yes my heart, I'll be your new mommy."**

She snuggled deeper into the young woman's arms. Angela was relieved that Emy was staying with them. She knew that this little heart was part of their family from the day she put her eyes on her. Sweets told her discreetly that it was time to go.

**"Brennan we have to go now. It's time. " **

**"Already?" **

**"Yes, otherwise Parker and Emy will be late for school but don't worry we'll come back after your rehabilitation." **

**"Yes my rehabilitation ..." **

She smiled. Sweets noticed the strange smile of satisfaction that formed on her lips.

**"Why the smile B. ? "**

**"Because you will come back this afternoon ..." **

**"Are you sure?"**

She seemed to be back into her thoughts.

**"Sure of what?"**

**"Forget it Bren. See you later. Parker, Emy say goodbye." **

Parker kissed her mother on the cheek, and Emy did the same.

**"Bye mommy."**

**"See you later mom." **

She was so glad that Emy had called her mommy. She had loved her from the first day and had always hope secretly that the little girl stay with them. Now they were four in the family. Few minutes later, the room was silent again. She sat quietly in front of the window and smiled at the prospect of her afternoon. She couldn't tell Angela, but she had discovered something that was embellishing her afternoon. The hours passed and the small group reappeared this time with Wendell and Hodgins. Angela and Sweets were determined to discover the anthropologist's little secret. She asked Hodgins and Wendell to take the children for a little walk.

**"What's going on?"**

Sweets and Angela were both sitting in front of her staring at her.

"**Why are you looking at me like that ..."**

**"There is something you're hiding from us ... Brennan ... we want to know what is it."**

**"What are you talking about?" **

**"What are you doing in the afternoon when we leave?" **

**"Well I have my physical therapy ..." **

**"And after that?"**

The emphasis in Sweets' voice was disturbing her. She knew she would eventually spill the beans.

**"I was with Booth."**

They stood in silence for a few seconds, they were so shocked.

**"Sweetheart, Booth is dead ... Don't you remember ..."**

**"No, he is …not dead ... we are talking together every afternoon." **

**"Brennan, we were all at the funeral, the explosion, does it mean anything to you?" **

**"I remember everything, but…" **

**"It looks like you don't ... are you sure you're okay?" **

**"I am perfectly well, at least according to my condition, I'm kinda right." **

**"Brennan you're delusional, you are hurting yourself for nothing."**

She knew exactly what she said. She hadn't lose her head as her friend thought. She knew what she had seen and wasn't crazy at all. This situation began to exasperate her.

**"Dr. B, you should lie down and close eyes for a few moments."**

**"Lance, don't use your psychology on me, I'm still able to distinguish reality from the dream ..." **

She began to get excited, she couldn't imagine such things. Sweets walked towards the door.

**"I'll call a doctor to calm her down." **

**"Angela listen to me please ..." **

She wanted to believe her best friend, but they were all at the funeral, and were all gradually made their mourning, but she also knew that Brennan wouldn't let Booth leave. Sweets returned five minutes later with the doctor. Brennan was crying softly.

"**I'm obliged to administrate her a sedative. She is too excited and her heart rate accelerates. "**

He approached her and injected the serum into her infusion. Angela gently stroked her friend's hair.

**"Don't worry, Bren, you'll get better after that ... you can rest ..."**

She was already beginning to close her eyes when she suddenly grabbed her friend's hand.

**"Room 312 ..."**

Then she closed her eyes and quietly fell asleep. The doctor went away, while the two others went to sit down.

**"What if ..." **

**"And so what?" **

**"And if she was right ... she seemed to really believe it ... Don't you wonder what's in this room?" **

**"Angela, Booth is dead."**

**"Please, it cost anything to take a look. Maybe she befriended with this young man and he can perhaps help in her mourning process. "**

Sweets wasn't so sure but finally gave up and followed the girl in the hallway. She walked through the corridors and at last arrived in front of the room 312. She put her hand on the handle. Lance stopped her instantly.

**"Don't expect anything when you cross that door..." **

She nodded her head briefly and gently opened the door. Angela came in first but didn't go very far. She was like paralyzed.

**"Lance ..."**

**So did you like it? Whatever review it and the next chapter will come quicker.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone, it's been a long time now,but I'm back now! As always Hate it, Love it but Review it! But most of all enjoy it! I know it's a small chapter but there is a lot more to come! Still french so forget me about the grammatical mistakes!

She entered the room quietly, all was dark. The curtain were close. She approached slowly the bed. Lance was standing quietly behind her. She suddenly stopped. Everything was so cold in the small room. Angela stared at the bed, she didin't want to move anymore.

**"Angela what's going on?"**

**"Lance…"**

**"What?"**

**"What if it's him?"**

**"Booth is dead Angie."**

**"We didn't find any body."**

**"It can't be possible…"**

He approached the window quickly and opened the curtains. The sun entered the room, bathing everything in the light. Angela's heart skipped a beat, she wanted to be sure. The man was lying down on the bed so peacefully, bandages were all around his head, his arms. Iv lines, electrocardiograms, so many machines hanging at his body. She didn't want to make any sound, she didn't want to disturb even if she knew the man was in the coma. She gently sat on the bed, touching slowly his face. Tears was falling silently on her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She stared at Lance and he understood. He ran to the bed, still in the fog. It was really him, he was there. He touched his arm to be sure.

**"Oh my God…"**

**"We have to tell the others…"**

**"We have to be discreet because somebody tried to kill him. Angela it's thebest thing that could happen in our lives right now but we are all in danger."**

**"Lance! Booth is alive! Can't we just cheer up for a little while? Don't we deserve it."**

**"You don't understand my point of view. We have to keep it a secret until we catch this bastard. He can't defend by himself. Let's keep it quiet for a while. We should only tell Parker, Hodgins, Wendell and Cam. They are the only one that we can trust for now."**

**"You are probably right…"**

**"All I want is to protect us. I don't want to lose him again… We don't need this."**

**"So are we gonna do?"**

**"Hide him. Keep everything low. We have to tell the nurses a fake name, create a fake identity like Michael Ford . We don't want people to find."**

**"Yeah… can we go see the nurses now? I want to be sure he's okay?"**

**"Yeah let's go."**

He went next to his face and whisper in his ears.

**"I'm so glad you're back."**

Angela went to the curtains and closed them. They exited the room silently. They were both so happy but they couldn't express their joys. All they wanted was to be sure Booth was gonna make it. They went to the nurses' room.

**"Excuse us. We want to see the nurse who's in the charge of the patient in the room 312."**

**"Yes it's me, I'm Bella. What can I do for you?"**

**"It's our friend in this room, and we want to know how he is?"**

**"Oh thank god, I was so sad for him. He's is a John Doe, you know. I'm glad he 's got finally a family."**

**"Yeah, his name's Michael Ford. We didn't know about his condition. So how is he ?"**

**"Much better now. He won't keep many sequels of the accident. When he arrived here, he was in pretty bad shape. Severe concussions, deep cuts, bad burnings, broken ribs, broken leg, he was unconscious and we were not so confident about his condition. We did all our best, unfortunately he slipped into a deep coma. It's probably the best, it gives him time to recover. I'm sure he's wake up someday."**

**"Thank you for all. Can we give you our card, so you can call us if there is any problems?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Thank you for all."**

10 minutes later, they were in front of Brennan's room.

**"We can tell them now, Cam would be here until tonight."**

**"You're probably right."**

They entered the room. Brennan was still sleeping, Parker was reading some book. Hodgins was looking at the window, and Emily was peacefully rested in Wendell's arms. Lance closed the door and locked it.

**"Hey guys what's going on?"**

**"We have something very important to tell you, but before that you have to promise that none of this will get out of this room."**

**"What's going on Lance?"**

He approached Parker and took his hand.

**"Tell me Lance."**

**"Parker your father…your father is alive…"**

Everybody stared at him with shocking faces.

**"Lance did you smacked your head on something?"**

**"Lance is telling the truth honey. We just saw him."**

**"Is that true? My daddy is alive?"**

**"I'm not kiddin Parker."**

He began to cry and collapsed in Lance's arms.

**"Where is he?"**

**"In the room 312, but we cannot go see him for now. As I said previously, the team is in danger right now. And this bastard thinks that Booth died in this explosion, we have to be careful. No one has to know about it. We told the nurses his name's Michael Ford. I know it will be hard not to celebrate for now, but we already lost him once. Parker can you understand that?"**

**" Yeah, but I will see him right?"**

**"Soon enough Parker."**

He cuddled in Lance's arms.

**"So what's the plan?"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, long time no see! I'm sorry, didn't had much time this year, but now I'm back baby! It's a short chapter, just a transition! I'm still french so I still suck on grammatical, so I must say sorry for the mistakes! Anyway love it! Hate it!But always review it! And don't forget reviews make me happy and more productive! By this chapter is for "Loverobones" because of the review he sent me!**

When she opened her eyes, Emy was sleeping in her arms. She looked around her, Parker was sleeping in Lance's arms. Angela was reading silently next to the window.

"**Ange?"**

She stood up slowly, and went to her friend's bed.

"**How are you sweety?"**

"**I think I'm fine."**

"**I want to say sorry."**

"**About what? Is it about the baby?"**

"**No honey it's about Booth."**

"**You saw him right? I told you he was alive…"**

"**But honey you were kinda delirious."**

"**You know me…"**

"**Bren, I'm sorry but everything will be fine, we fixed all."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**We provide him a new identity. He's going to be fine."**

"**But he is in a deep coma. You can't tell that he is fine…I saw him and the extent of his injuries, I don't want to be pessimistic because I'm so glad he is alive but I'm a woman of science and I can tell he's not fine."**

"**B, I discussed with his doctor, he's recovering well, he just needs time. And soon enough he'll be here with us, but for now, you can't see him anymore."**

"**What? What do you mean?"**

"**It's for the best."**

She was looking at her friend with despair in her eyes. How can she ask her something like that? The man that she loved, the father of her children that she thought was dead, is now alive, and doesn't want her to see him anymore. Her eyes began to be invaded by tears, she couldn't bear this. She needed him now more than ever.

"**You can't be serious Angie! He's been alone for so long now. He needs his family…"**

"**Bren, you should calm down. "**

"**Angela, if it was Hodgins in this bed I would have to drag you out his bedroom…"**

Angela was staring at her friend, she knew she was right, but they had to stick to the plan. More of all, she wanted her family to be back together and this bastard in jail. But they couldn't do anything more than protect them, it was obvious that this mad man was spying on them. She didn't want to upset her friend, Brennan was a strong woman, and she wanted to see Booth, she would do it no matter what. She didn't want her friend to hurt herself more.

"**Listen Bren, we have to be careful."**

"**I more than anyone else, know that we are in a difficult situation, but it's Booth…when I first saw him I was so happy that I couldn't believe it. He is really here, I told you he wasn't dead. You know every time I came here I had this strange sensation when I passed in front of this room. One day I decided to enter, and he was there waiting for me."**

Angela couldn't repress her tears; she knew how strong was the love between the two of them.

"**You should have some rest honey, we'll talk about this later okay? I have to go back to the lab, Lance will bring back the kids home later. See you."**

"**Ok, see ya."**

Her friend kissed her on the forehead and exited the room. She stayed in silence a few seconds before Parker woke up. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his mother's smile. He softly got next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"**Are you better today mommy?"**

"**I'm fine honey."**

"**Do you remember now?"**

"**Remember what?"**

"**The accident?"**

"**Yeah, it's getting better honey. Did Angela tell you? About your daddy?"**

"**Yes, but I can't go without you."**

"**Do you want to go now?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Parker your father is badly hurt, so if you bear it, tell me and we will go out okay?"**

"**Okay."**

"**We have to be careful. You understand right?"**

"**I know mommy."**

Suddenly Emy woke up crying. Brennan immediately took her in her arms, it took her a few minutes to calm down the little girl. Lance moved slightly in his sleep.

"**Parker can you help me please?"**

"**Of course what do you need?"**

"**I need a wheelchair please."**

The little boy ran out the room and disappeared for ten minutes, then he went back with the wheelchair. He helped her took place in it. He pushed her through the door and the corridor to Booth's room. She was looking everywhere to make sure nobody could see them. When they entered the room everything was dark. Parker pushed her mom next to the bed, she took her hand slowly and he sat next to him.

"**Hi Booth, Parker and Emy came with me today."**

"**Hi daddy. I'm glad you're alive. You know I have a new sister now. Her name's Emy and she is really nice. I'm sure you will love her. Mommy is going to adopt her, so we will be four in the family now. I'm going to be a big brother, because I know it's a little sister , mommy doesn't want to confirm but I'm sure it is."**

Parker stopped for a while.

"**What's going on Parker?"**

"**He's going to make it right?"**

"**Of course honey, you saw how much we've been through and he's here. He just needs time."**

"**Okay."**

"**We should go back to my room, we'll come back later."**

"**Are we obliged to go now?"**

"**Yes. Can you take Emy with you and wait for me outside for a while?" **

He took the little girl in his arms and went out the room. He sat with Emy silently.

"**Parker?"**

"**Good morning Agent Cooper."**

"**What are you doing with Emy here?"**

He looked quickly at the door, he knew perfectly that he shouldn't reveal her the truth.

"**Mommy asked me to go for a walk with Emy…but I was tired…so we stopped for a while."**

"**Hum…okay. How is your mom today?"**

"**She is fine. I'm sorry Agent Cooper but we gotta go."**

"**Okay Parker."**

The little boy took her little sister in his arms and went away. Agent Cooper stayed staring at the little boy. She didn't believe his story, she was about to open the room's door, when her phone rang.

"**I'm at the hospital. Yeah…I'm coming."**

She wanted so much to see who was in this room, but she was in a hurry. She ran to the exit and stopped at the nurse's station.

"**I'm sorry to interrupt but can you tell who is in the room 294?"**

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to push the blue button!**


End file.
